


Shadow Preacher

by YueJin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueJin/pseuds/YueJin
Summary: 「You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you.」





	1. Chapter 1

1  
八岁的Chris有两个秘密。  
Evans家在两年前搬到了萨德伯里郊区，镇子很小，但他们的新房子很宽敞，居民亲切又礼貌，小孩子们彼此相熟，每天都像一窝窝小兔子似的跑来蹦去。  
Chris一开始还因为离开朋友而有些难过，但他很快又开朗起来，融入进了新环境，每天拎着他四岁的弟弟和一群小孩到处乱窜。  
在一次捉迷藏的时候，他躲进了镇子里唯一的教堂。  
那是个礼拜天，信徒们正在虔诚地做着祷告，Chris悄悄溜进去坐在中间不容易被发现的一排，装模做样地十指交叉、握在胸前，却又睁开一只眼睛机灵地四处偷看。他海蓝色的眼睛在眼眶里滴溜溜地转来转去，撞上了宣讲台上那双漂亮又温柔的绿眼睛。  
后来Chris回想这一天的时候，总要用被丘比特之箭射中了心脏来形容，可他当时只是傻乎乎地张开了嘴，又猛地闭上。  
绿眼睛的神父遥远地对他微笑了一下，面容英俊而温和，嘴唇鲜红湿润，像是Chris家的花瓶里那朵最娇艳的玫瑰。  
男孩呆愣地望着他，直到祷告结束、穿着黑袍的神父捧起圣经诵读。他的声音很好听，平静的语气抚慰人心，却又像蜂蜜味的棉花糖般甜蜜。  
从那天起，那群蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子里再也没有Chris的身影了，他好像变成了一只不停摇晃尾巴的小狗，整天坐在教堂第一排的长椅上，小脑袋随着神父的动作转来转去。  
值得高兴的是他没两天就和神父搭上了话，六岁的男孩像个小大人似的背着手，站的笔直，他只到神父的大腿那么高，小脸完全仰起来才能对上那双湖绿的眼睛。  
“神父，我可以知道你的名字吗？”Chris紧张地说，他正在换牙，单词必须念得很慢才能遮掩住他的口齿不清。  
而神父摸了摸他的脑袋：“Stan，你可以这么叫我。”  
Chris的手在背后拉扯着自己的短裤边，脚趾在圆头小皮鞋里偷偷蜷起来：“我叫Chris，Christopher Robert Evans。”他抬起眼睛来，从又长又密的睫毛底下瞅着Stan神父，那模样完全就是只小心翼翼讨食吃的小狗，神父的动作顿了顿，仿佛有些犹豫，但终于还是满足了男孩的小聪明，抬起手将他蓬松的棕色短发揉得乱糟糟的：“Sebastian Stan，这是我的名字。”  
“Sebastian Stan.”男孩小声念了一遍，然后忍不住像偷吃了一块蜜糖似的咬着嘴唇笑起来。  
这是他的第一个秘密。  
另一个是Chris绝对不会说出来的，他为此还竖着三根手指发了誓，而且这是他和Stan先生共同的秘密，他才不会告诉其他人呢。

2  
Sebastian已经在这个小镇里已经当了七年的神父了，镇上的人虽然都看不出他这几年有任何变化，但每个人都礼貌的没有过问，就像这位神父突然在一个礼拜天出现在教堂的宣讲台上时，也没有人问他为什么看上去还不到三十岁。  
所有人都认可Stan先生是一位好神父，他自己也不例外。  
Sebastian能把礼拜主持的分毫不差，能自己弹琴给唱诗班伴奏，能让每一个接受洗礼的孩子安稳如同在母亲的怀抱，还能让来告解的信徒泪流满面、痛改前非。  
他在教堂外也是一个受人爱戴的好邻居。神父住在临近小镇边界的房子里，有时候会到公园里散步，或是去超市买些日用品。每个人见到他都热情地打招呼，他于是温柔地回应，笑容比阳光更温暖、比微风更和煦。  
可是这种生活在第五年的时候被一个小鬼打乱了，Sebastian记得自己当时正在做礼拜，那个小闯入者自以为隐蔽、其实明显得像是在宣讲台上跳踢踏舞一样偷溜进来左顾右盼，这让目睹了全过程的Sebastian忍不住想要微笑。男孩就在这时和他对视了，就像只看见了一块巨大棒骨的小狗似的突然长大了嘴，两颗小门牙可爱的缺着。Sebastian在心底愉快地叹了口气，他推了推眼镜，继续严肃地读经。  
从此之后Sebastian就发现自己多了个小尾巴，那个棕发蓝眼的男孩像是长在了教堂第一排最中间的那个位子上，每天专心致志地支着小脸蛋望着他，眼神热烈得像是在望着商店货架上的巧克力豆。  
男孩在第三天就正式地做了自我介绍——他叫Chris，而Sebastian在他的狗狗眼注视下非常不理智地告诉了他自己的本名。这是个危险的举动，Sebastian为此反省了好几天。  
但他们的关系很快就从Chris单方面的凝望上升到了朋友的高度。这没办法，神父的工作就是代表主热爱世人，而且Sebastian对小孩子格外没辙，近乎于完全无法拒绝——这也是他被派来做神父的重要原因。所以不出一个月，Chris就已经习惯于赖在Sebastian的腿上要求亲亲抱抱了。  
小孩总是成长的很快，两年后的Chris抬起手已经能环抱住神父的腰，他在教堂里没人的时候仍旧总是撒着娇去要搂Sebastian的脖子，温柔的神父只好将他抱起来，一边说着“你已经长大了”，一边让他坐在自己的手臂上。  
Chris就心满意足地把脸埋在Sebastian的衣领，偷偷地闻神父身上浅淡的白蔷薇的香味，他揪着Sebastian仔细熨烫过的衣服，小手在上面留下两个别扭的褶。他把神父半长的发丝掖到耳朵后面，抬起脸来软乎乎地亲一亲Sebastian耳廓上突出的软骨，然后是眼镜冰凉的金属框，接着是神父脸颊上浅浅的凹陷。  
最后男孩捧着Sebastian的脸，嘴唇湿漉漉地印在他的额头上，神父配合的低下头，有些无奈地轻轻拍Chris的后背。

3  
转折就在那一年的万圣节。  
Sebastian很少会在万圣节前夜到教堂来，但这次他不小心把自己的玫瑰念珠落在了告解室里。  
教堂周围亮着柔和的灯光，大门口挂着糖果袋是用来满足孩子们小把戏。Sebastian开门前往袋子里望了一眼，满意的看到里面只剩下一小捧硬糖，他四下看了看，偷偷伸手进去拿出了一颗，剥开糖纸含进嘴里。  
糖是草莓味的，不很甜，还有点调皮的酸，教堂的万圣节糖果总是最受欢迎的，这是永远谦虚的神父难得的小骄傲。  
Sebastian走进大堂，没有拉开灯或是点燃蜡烛，他准确地往告解室走，绿眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮。  
那串玫瑰念珠就落在铺着软垫的椅子上，Sebastian把它拿起来缠上手腕，黑檀木的十字架晃晃悠悠地垂下来，玻璃窗外明亮的月光落进来照亮了念珠上的荆棘纹路。  
午夜的教堂里过分安静，Sebastian一只手撑着椅背，完全放松地站着，和神父平时一丝不苟的样子很不相同。  
他后背肩胛附近的两片肌肉微微发痒，不用看就知道一定红肿起来了。  
Sebastian犹豫了一下，黑暗给了他非常大的安全感，而后背正在难耐地发烫，很快他就下定决心似的吸了口气，抬起指尖在空气里虚划了一下。他背部的衣料立刻“哧”地一声像是被利器划过一样破开了两道狭长的裂口，线条流畅的肩背露出来，细白的皮肤几乎在反光。  
然后Sebastian再一次深呼吸，低暗的微光在教堂里一闪而灭，纯黑的羽翼瞬间在他背后无声展开，Sebastian解脱似的低哼了一声，比他的身子还大的翅膀小幅度地扇动，带起一阵冰凉的风。  
他抬起左手，法阵的光芒在他指尖亲昵地流转，Sebastian刚松一口气，却又突然顿在原地。  
“出来吧，Chris.”他低声说，“我看见你了。”

4  
教堂里一时寂静无声，Sebastian站在原地没有动，他朝吊顶的烛台挥了一下手，白色的细烛“呼”地亮起来，火苗跳跃着映出两个人的身影。Chris从长椅下一点一点爬出来，小小的身子蜷缩成一团，Sebastian望着男孩，他的翅膀已经收回去了，手里紧握着念珠另一端的逆五芒星。  
Sebastian已经做好了面对尖叫和晕厥的准备，但Chris却意料之外地朝他跑过来。  
“Stan先生——”男孩带着哭腔叫Sebastian，他抬起小脑袋，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，踉踉跄跄扑到Sebastian怀里，紧紧地抱住他的腰。  
Sebastian有点愣怔，他还以为Chris至少会慌不择路地往外逃，而不是这样“送上门来”——还把小脸上乱七八糟的全蹭在他的衣服上。  
“我不会伤害你的。”Sebastian犹豫了一下，把手放在男孩不断抽动的肩膀上。  
他说的是实话，虽然他是个恶魔——哦，是的，他是个以神父作为职业的恶魔——但自从地狱和天堂的第一和议签署之后，他们都已经几百年没有再靠吸收人类的灵魂为乐了。  
Chris在Sebastian怀里点了点头，他哭得直打嗝，口水流到了下巴上：“我知道……”男孩吸着鼻子说，“可我怕你就那么飞走了。”  
Sebastian永远跳动平缓的心脏像是被一只小手握住了，他叹了口气，用怀抱婴儿的姿势将Chris打横抱起来，慢慢拍打着他稚嫩的肩背。  
而男孩后怕似的抓着Sebastian的扣子不肯松手，他抬头用黏糊糊的嘴唇蹭着Sebastian的下巴，“你不会飞走的，对吗？”他怯生生地问，眼睛像是在祈求。  
Sebastian低头亲了亲Chris的脑门，“我也不能肯定。”Sebastian说，这的确是他几百年来第一次遇到这种情况，他也想说点什么安慰Chris，让小孩别这么泫然欲泣的，但恶魔从不撒谎，“不过你现在可以问我点什么，只要你保证不告诉别人，我都可以回答你。”  
Chris闻言立刻点了点头，他通红的眼眶里还蓄着一包泪，随着他的动作扑簌簌的落下来。  
男孩举着三根小手指头，郑重其事地发了誓，放下手重新搂住Sebastian的脖子的时候，问的却还是：“那你现在不走，早晚有一天还是会走的，是吗？”  
Sebastian垂下睫毛看着Chris，“每个人都会走的，Chris，你能明白的对吗？”  
男孩的鼻尖很快就又红了，他的眼泪从眼角溢出来打湿了柔软的鬓角，“你能告诉我是哪一天吗？”Chris把头靠在Sebastian的肩上，问完后却又马上后悔了，“不不，你不用告诉我是哪年哪月，Stan先生，那一天会很近吗？”  
Sebastian朝男孩微笑：“不会的——如果没有意外的话——那天很远，等你长大了我才会离开。”恶魔没有说谎话，他在一个教堂的任期是十五年，这才刚到一半，对于人类而言已经是个很久远的长度。  
Chris就放心似的呼出一口气，“等我长大了，我就可以陪你，你到哪里去我都找得到。”  
童言无忌，Sebastian笑着摇摇头，刚想再说点鸡汤，男孩就抬起脸亲在他的唇角：“你可以抱着我飞吗，Stan先生？我想要飞起来已经好久了。”

5  
Sebastian很喜欢宇宙，那是少有让他觉得敬畏的东西，他们的生命太长了，永恒的生命稀释了他们对自身的渴望和期待。这也是Sebastian喜欢人类的原因——那种蓬勃的活力与生命力总是让他赞叹和羡慕。  
恶魔面对夜空的时候总会不自觉地胡思乱想，直到他怀里的男孩不安分地动了动，更紧地贴住他。  
“这太美了，Stan先生。”Chris拽着Sebastian的衣襟，张着嘴巴来回地摇晃着脑袋，眼花缭乱地不知先看哪里好。  
天空是缀满寒星的巨幕，而沉浸在万圣节前夜的小镇则是它温暖辉煌的倒影。  
Sebastian飞得很稳，他把男孩用羽绒服裹的像个小团子，软乎乎的抱着。他们停在一个不会被人发现但又不至于太冷的高度，Chris的耳朵冻得红红的，呼出的乳白色的热气几乎立马就要结成冰，但他兴奋得不得了，小手比划着给Sebastian指自己的家。  
“Stan先生，为什么我从来都没见过你的翅膀？你平时把它收起来了么？”Chris在Sebastian给他讲飞马座羽翼的时候突然问。  
Sebastian侧过头看着男孩，“是的，不过它只有万圣节前夜才会出现。”Chris眨巴着眼睛盯着他看，有点害羞地张了张嘴却还是不好意思说出来，Sebastian把他往上托了托，主动开口道：“如果下次万圣节你还正好遇到我的话……”  
Chris几乎欢呼起来，捧着Sebastian的下巴“啵”的亲在他的脸颊：“可我不是正好遇到你！我们去你家里，发现那里并没有人，我就想也许你在教堂。”男孩认认真真地说，凉凉的指尖贴在Sebastian左颊浮现出来的浅淡的血管纹路上。  
“你真漂亮，Stan先生，为什么要藏起来呢？”Chris蜷缩在恶魔的怀里，Sebastian的念珠在他小臂上绕了好几圈，那个逆五芒星比他的手掌还大。  
Sebastian抱着男孩落在小镇最高的那棵野苹果树上，几片秋叶呼啦啦落下去，像是一群被惊飞的蝴蝶。  
“人们总是会害怕恶魔的，Chris，我只是地狱和天堂的交换传教士。”Sebastian摸了摸男孩的脑袋，贴心地解释道，“大概就像国家间的驻外大使。”  
Chris能明白这个比喻，他对国家政治的关心很早就显现了出来，男孩皱了一下眉毛，在Sebastian的臂弯里动了动，“可我不怕你。”男孩严肃又有点羞涩地把嘴唇印在那颗逆五芒星上，“我喜欢你。”  
Sebastian失笑着亲在Chris的额头，“我也喜欢你。”他温和地说，像是对每一个虔诚的信徒，“可我该送你回去了，我看到你们的万圣节派对马上就要结束了。”

6  
Chris在第二天生病了，恹恹地在床上躺了几天后却又生龙活虎起来。他还是一放学就往教堂或Sebastian的家里跑，拿着简单的习作课的作业问神父问题，Sebastian更加放任他，允许男孩坐在他腿上听他讲解，男孩不知道满足，讲到有趣的地方他就求着神父再多说一点，要是遇到无聊的，就胡搅蛮缠的抱住Sebastian的脖子，直到对方无奈的亲亲他或是梳拢他柔软的头发。  
他们就这样过了四年，在即将升入七年级的时候Chris突然莫名其妙地疏远了Sebastian，神父并不知道其中的原由，他隐约觉得这是Chris长大了的表现，并像每一个操劳过度的家长一样在欣慰以及空落落的感觉之中有着必须承认的解放感。  
于是Sebastian的夜生活才在中断了将近七年之后重新开始。当了几百年神父的Sebastian已经算是恶魔中清心寡欲的典范，但追求欲望和声色是他们与生俱来的天性。  
Sebastian坐在告解室里发着呆，想他今晚到底要去那里消遣，没有苦相的十字架硌着他的手心，直到他听见另一侧的门“吱呀”的开合声。  
神父很快坐直了，捧着十字架收敛心绪，他从来都是最称职的，尽全力让每一个信徒都能跟“上帝”对话。  
那边的可怜人明显非常不安，Sebastian猜测着他是第一次来告解，正准备出声安抚，就听见对方稚嫩又忐忑的声音：“求、求神父降福，准我罪人告解…”  
Sebastian一下就听出来这是Chris的声音，他有些意外地挑起了眉，事实上Chris不能算是信徒，做告解是不合规矩的，但仁慈的神父并没有打断男孩的话，而是安静的等待男孩省察自己的过错。  
“我…我不知道自己到底怎么了…”Chris沉默了一会，突然小声说，“我最近总是梦见一个人。我做了可怕的梦，不，那不能说是可怕……”他犹豫了一会，才接着说，“梦很好，甚至让人不想醒过来，但我知道这是错的。”  
Sebastian盘着念珠，他没说话，耐心地等Chris自己整理好语言。  
“我总梦见一个、一个人。我们认识很久很久了，那个人又好看又温柔，比我年长……很多，看上去却又不是。那个人对我很好，从不拒绝我，像是老师又像是朋友…”  
Chris再一次停下来，这次间隔的时间更长，直到神父轻声说：“请继续。”男孩才长出了一口气，继续断续地讲。  
“在梦里，我对那个人做了很……侮辱人的事，那个人还祈求不要，可我没有听。”Chris的声音越来越小，间杂着抽噎，Sebastian想他应该是哭了，“醒来之后我、我的衣服脏了，我知道这是我的错，神父，可我还是忍不住想要梦见那个人。”  
神父听完后摇摇头，还是忍不住无声地笑了，他已经大致弄明白了是怎么回事，男孩长大了，却把正常的情感和现象当做可怕的罪恶。Sebastian在脑海里整合了一下Chris的告解，肯定地想小男孩一定是喜欢上了学校里某个高年级的大姐姐，却把第一次梦遗当成了玷污梦中情人的洪水猛兽。  
那边的Chris坐立不安，椅子的木脚“格楞楞”地磕在地砖上，Sebastian温声引导他，告诉男孩不用害怕，也不用胡思乱想。  
大约过了一个小时，Chris才在神父的开导下像是释然地小小叹了口气，他把手从深紫色的天鹅绒挡帘的那侧小心翼翼地伸过来，而Sebastian失笑却毫不犹豫地握住了他微凉的手指。“那他会原谅我吗？”Chris带着期待和不安问道，Sebastian认为他在问“主”的意思，于是捏了捏男孩的手，“他会的，谁都会原谅你。”  
晚上Sebastian去了几十公里外城区的一家同性恋酒吧，健康而充满活力的男青年一直是他最主要的上床对象，他时刻提醒着自己是个恶魔，如果某家医院接生出一个长了纯黑翅膀的小婴儿，整个世界都会爆炸。  
他换下了神父的黑袍，穿了深蓝色的休闲西服，半长的头发整齐地扎起来，露出轮廓分明的侧脸。  
Sebastian已经当了几百年的全场焦点，这次也绝不例外，他刚坐到沙发上五分钟，就有侍应生端来一杯吉布森。Sebastian笑起来，端起杯子一饮而尽，他周围的人都为他这一举动牙疼似的抽了口气，而恶魔平静地把空杯子放在桌子上，他转了转串着珍珠洋葱的短签，舔着嘴唇缓慢地环视了一圈，吧台那边很快有个漂亮的年轻人站了起来，Sebastian翘着腿半靠在椅背上看他走过来，坐到自己身边。

7  
Chris找到Sebastian的时候，他的神父正在跟一个青年接吻，年轻人坐在神父的怀里，抓着他的衣襟，而Sebastian的嘴唇怀着做祝福一般的温和含吮对方的舌尖。  
他们那样投入，以至于没有发现Chris像颗炮弹似的冲过来，把那个年轻人一下子撞下沙发，拉起Sebastian跌撞着逃命般跑了出去。  
他们跑进酒吧后门小巷里，男孩没有松开Sebastian的手，他紧紧地攥着，像是怕一把细沙从指缝里溜走，而Sebastian轻松便挣脱了，“Chris？”神父的表情像是有些不能理解，这与他平常博学而淡然的模样很不相同，“你怎么在这？”  
Chris有些心虚，但努力装作理直气壮：“我来找你！”他的气还没喘匀，空空如也的手握成小拳头，“你刚才在干什么？”  
Sebastian觉得有点头疼，他摸了摸Chris毛茸茸的脑袋，像对待任何一个任性的小孩或耷拉着尾巴的小狗，“那是成年人的事。”他说，语气温柔。  
“你骗人！”Chris马上尖刻地说，少年清脆的嗓音因为愤怒而变的高亢，“我问过周围的人了，他才17岁！”  
这就是Sebastian的失误了，他没有证据就断言别人的年龄，这是很不正确的，于是神父谦逊地道歉，“对不起，我并不知道。”然后他在男孩追问的目光下再一次摸了摸对方的头，“等你17岁的时候可以再来问我。”  
Chris盯着他的神父，湿漉漉的眼睛像是只无家可归的小狗，过了好一会，他猛地扑进Sebastian的怀里，紧紧搂住对方细韧的腰，这几乎把Sebastian撞得后退两步，但神父还是将手搭在了Chris的肩膀上。  
“我知道你们在干什么。”男孩闷闷地说，“如果我没有出现，你们就去上床了。”  
Sebastian的头更疼了，他无奈地拍了拍Chris还单薄的后背，“这不一定。”他说，“也许我和那个人今晚只接吻。”而恶魔在内心补充了一句，然后和另外的谁上床。  
“真的吗？”Chris垫着脚把脸贴在Sebastian的胸口，他这一年长高了不少，下巴蹭着神父外套的压线，“那你能原谅我吗？”  
Sebastian笑了笑，“我原谅你。”他温和地说，略微俯身像往常一样去亲吻Chris的额头，而男孩等的就是这一刻，他狡猾地仰起脸，准确地贴住了Sebastian的嘴唇，伸出舌头来往神父的唇缝里挤。  
“你在干什么？”Sebastian只愣了一下，很快捏住Chris的小脸蛋把他拽开了，阻止他还坚持不懈地吐着舌尖费劲地去舔自己的唇角。  
“我也可以！”Chris见Sebastian的态度坚决，只好垂头丧气地重新把脸埋进神父散发着淡淡的酒精味道和白蔷薇香气的衣服里，“十七岁才能上床，但是只接吻的话，我也可以。”  
Sebastian被这个小子弄的无话可说，他“嗯”了一声，胸腔共鸣传到Chris的脸颊，他听见男孩小心翼翼又满含期待地问：“那么，你以后接吻的时候，可以只来找我吗？”  
Chris悄悄从Sebastian怀里仰起脸，长长的睫毛忽扇地眨着，一下一下，像是等着食物的奶狗，Sebastian不可能拒绝这样的Chris，于是神父只好敷衍地点了点头，心里想着，反正又没有人会真的要把接吻和做爱分开。  
看见Sebastian答应，Chris立刻兴奋起来，要是他有一条尾巴的话，一定会摇动得像直升机的螺旋桨，男孩几乎是蹦起来咬住Sebastian甜滋滋的嘴唇，一个劲地吮吸。  
这是个连生涩都算不上的吻，甚至连吻也不算，只是一阵令人发笑的啃咬，Sebastian看着Chris紧闭着眼、颤抖着睫毛亲他的样子，忍不住想要弯起嘴角。后来他发现自己站的太直了，Chris垫脚都很难够到他的上唇。男孩努力的样子可爱的不得了，心软的神父揽住Chris的腰，单手就把他抱了起来，男孩有些不好意思地在他怀里蹭了蹭，用两条还细弱的胳膊搂住他的脖子，更加卖力的舔吻对方的嘴。  
Sebastian突然觉得有趣，他伸出一点舌尖来回应男孩，Chris就像含住了万圣节时最甜的蜂蜜糖一样激动的不停吮吸，这时Sebastian才记得反思自己是不是做错了，但他背遍了整本教律也没想起有“不允许和十三岁男孩接吻”的这一条来，于是恶魔心安理得。  
Sebastian在回去的路上才哭笑不得地被告知男孩是跟着他偷溜出来的，这让严厉的神父几乎要将男孩教育得不停掉眼泪。  
把Chris送回家的时候已经很晚了，临走前Evans夫妇不停地道谢，Sebastian微笑地说着没关系，他的嘴唇还有些红肿，像是在雪地间盛放的红玫瑰。  
Chris冲他的神父挥手，不舍得像是下一秒就要嚎啕大哭，但他时刻提醒自己“你已经是个男子汉了”，这才勉强站在原地看着Sebastian转身离开、而不是抽着鼻子追上去。  
我们明天还会见面的。Chris这样安慰自己，他抿着发烫的嘴唇，目送Sebastian的身影渐行渐远。  
而Sebastian很快就意识到自己和Chris对于“只接吻的时候”的理解有些偏差。  
男孩明显把“不正在做爱”和上一个概念搞混了，他像是一条粉扑扑的接吻鱼，时时刻刻的想要霸占着Sebastian的嘴唇，他甚至在礼拜天蜷在宣讲台底下，男孩偷偷扯一下Sebastian的袍子，正直又严肃的神父就不得不趁着台下的信徒做祷告闭眼的时候弯下腰来，接受Chris湿漉漉的亲吻。

8  
又过了两年，Chris在镇上唯一的高中读书，他已经对表演产生了极大的兴趣，Evans太太在一家青年剧院做负责人，少年求着母亲给他机会，又靠坚持不懈的努力拿下了平生第一个角色。  
那段时间Chris每周只有两天下午能去找Sebastian，他装着一书包的剧本，等着神父打开大门的时候像一只心急的小狗在脚垫上打转。  
Sebastian已经习惯了开门后有个小东西跳到他怀里，只是那个“小东西”长高了不少，  
挺直后背的时候能将脑袋好好地贴在神父的胸口，但他还是毛躁的不行，门还没有关上就去舔吻Sebastian的下巴。  
Chris拽着Sebastian的领子让他不得不弯下腰来露出一段细白的脖颈，少年像个要命的吸血鬼似的吮咬那里，齿间总是急色得收不住力，于是神父只能总是穿中领的内衬，否则人们就都会发现他的颈窝里绽开的玫瑰花。  
男孩的确已经长大了，不断发酵的感情就像他身体的反应一样无法掩饰。Chris把他的神父压在沙发甚至是地板上的时候，勃起的阴茎撑起衣料、鲜明地顶在Sebastian的大腿上。  
神父隐约知道了当年Chris梦里的另一个主角是谁，可这已经有些晚了，Sebastian现在只能用沉默应对Chris的热情。  
而狡猾的少年看出来神父沉默的背后就是纵容。他肆意妄为，在Sebastian午休的时候跪在床的另一侧对着他的背影喘息着自慰。Chris知道Sebastian还醒着，却故意呢喃神父的名字。低哼着射在手上之后，少年越过Sebastian去床头柜上拿纸巾，他俯下身亲吻装睡的神父，呼出的热气带着年轻的情欲。  
Chris已经不再甜甜地叫“Stan先生”了，他过分亲昵地把Sebby挂在嘴边，摇着尾巴在神父身边转来转去。  
不过这和他所做的相比已经算是礼貌非常，到后来Chris甚至撑在Sebastian身上，一边发狠地吮吸他的舌尖，一边挺动着腰隔着裤子磨蹭他的腿。  
恶魔轻易就能把少年扔到窗户外面去，但他不仅没有，而是放任了Chris、甚至抖着睫毛回应。Sebastian带着一点恶魔的不怀好意，张开手臂让少年堕落到他怀里，同时又心怀侥幸地数着日子，像是安慰自己在这少年的生命里不过是一小段无伤大雅的荒唐经历。  
等高潮过去，Chris抱着他的神父在床上对戏，剧本台词的夹缝里上全是少年认真的笔迹，他是个有天赋的演员，又充满了热爱和执着。  
Chris参与的舞台剧在青年剧院上演的时候Sebastian受邀去看了。少年的表演还不太成熟，但已经有了足够的张力，神父随着观众礼貌而热烈的鼓掌，Chris谢幕时一眼就看见了他，少年朝着这边鞠躬、挥手，眼睛在聚光灯下像是洒满了星光的海面。

9  
十六岁的时候Chris已经是镇上最好的四分卫了，他在球场训练，有时会遇到正巧路过的Sebastian，所有人见到他们慈爱的神父都要停下来打招呼，Chris抱着橄榄球冲Sebastian挥手，神父于是微笑着点头回应：“Evans先生。”  
男孩灰蓝色的眼睛就更加明亮起来，像是有人点燃了里面的火焰，这时神父会加紧几步离开，他是最知道的，那个逐渐长大像只狮子或是头狼的男孩如果没有铁网拦着，也许就会冲过来紧紧抱住他了。  
Chris过来的时候Sebastian正在享用他的午餐，男孩一进门就像是沙漠的旅人面对一汪清水一样急切地吻住他，Chris刚洗完澡，头发湿润着，皮肤上都是干净的气味，Sebastian被压在柜子上，雕花的木门硌着他的背，神父心不在焉的想念盘子里的苹果塔，直到Chris终于放开他，用鼻尖蹭着他的嘴角，咕哝着问：“Sebby，你为什么那么甜？”  
Sebastian揉了揉Chris的脑袋，他坐回餐桌旁继续吃午饭，少年搬了椅子来紧紧挨着他，撑着脸盯着神父看。  
“你要尝尝吗？”Sebastian已经习惯了这种眼神，他指了一下那个装着甜点的深盘，“刚刚烤出来的。”  
Chris高兴地点头，手交叠着按在桌面上的样子像是等着被喂食的小动物。神父就将一柄干净的叉子递过去，对方却仍是可怜巴巴的望着他，Sebastian无奈的扎起一小块还冒着热气的甜食吹了吹，送到Chris的嘴边，被少年幼稚地咬住了叉子不肯放开。  
神父好脾气的轻轻往回拽着，Chris顺着他的动作凑过来，松开叉子，香甜地亲在Sebastian的嘴唇上。  
“好甜。”Chris舔了舔嘴角的饼渣，他趴在桌子上，歪着头抬起眼睛看向失笑的Sebastian，突然问：“今年是第十年了，Sebby，我们没有纪念日吗？”  
Sebastian怔忪了一下，他捏着手里的餐具，无意识地把两块西兰花扎成了串。  
“你想要个纪念日吗？”神父扬了扬眉毛，他把那两块无辜的蔬菜从叉子上剥下来，堆到盘子的角落。  
“当然！”少年兴奋地回答，他絮絮叨叨地说着可行的计划，而Sebastian思考着点了点头，随便引了个别的话题将它带了过去。

10  
波士顿由秋入冬仿佛只是一两天的事，十月底的时候已经下过两场雪，但寒风也不能阻挡人们对万圣节之夜的热情。橱窗里都是风格诡异的装饰，雕刻好的南瓜灯摆满了住家的院子。  
九点的派对正在最欢腾的时刻，小孩子挨家挨户的讨要糖果，他们拿着可爱的南瓜提篮，打扮成有着尖牙的吸血鬼或是狼人和幽灵，Chris从派对里溜出来，跟在一群去神父家讨糖果的小孩的后面。  
Sebastian还穿着下午教会庆祝时的白色祭衣，他分发完糖果后被孩子们缠住要求一人一个祝福的亲吻，神父就只好像白雪公主对待小矮人一样弯下腰挨个亲在他们的额头上。  
Chris躲在一颗瘦弱的樱桃树后面望着他的神父，这时候像最专横的小孩一样幼稚地撅起嘴，摸了摸自己的脑门，他在Sebastian关门的时候冲了过去，想吓对方一跳。  
而明察秋毫的神父其实早就看见他了，Sebastian撑在门把手上，姿态放松。  
“我的糖呢，Sebby？”青年仰着头问，竭力忍住吻他的欲望。他向前走了一步，鞋尖几乎顶在了门槛上。  
Sebastian看得出来Chris的这些小动作，他歪了一下头，显得不再那么稳重：“我还以为你已经过了Trick or treat的年纪。”  
而Chris只盯着他的神父看个没完，他像小时候一样伸出手拽了拽Sebastian的袍子，不依不饶地翻着掌心。  
“好吧。”Sebastian像是妥协的叹了口气，他伸出手轻轻拍了一下Chris的，仿佛落下一个轻飘飘的承诺，“如果你愿意的话，Evans先生，你可以午夜过后再来找我讨要，我正好想提前把……十周年礼物给你。”  
Chris反应迅速地握住Sebastian的手指：“礼物？”他耍无赖地悠着胳膊，将Sebastian的半个身子都带的摇摇晃晃，“可我只想要17岁的那份。”  
“就是那份，Evans先生。”Sebastian说，趁着少年像一条金鱼似的张大嘴巴时把手抽了出来，他转身进了屋子，关上门之前跟还傻愣着的Chris强调了一句，“如果你愿意的话。”  
Chris当然愿意，他回过神的时候心脏跳得砰砰响，最后连自己是怎么走回家的都不知道。

11  
Chris抬起手礼貌又克制地敲了三下门，他微张着嘴唇，以免呼吸声重得惊醒了神父的邻居。白色的哈气从口中溢出被吹散在夜风里，少年低着头强作镇定的检查着自己，包括正好盖住鞋面的裤脚，还有系到最下面一颗的扣子。  
门很快开了，Sebastian站在那里，他换了一身居家常服，棉布的面料衬得他越发柔软，他好像刚洗过澡，一直梳拢上去、用发胶固定得整整齐齐的棕发懒洋洋地散着，乖巧地垂在他的脸颊旁边。  
月光从Chris的身后照过来，将他还未完全成熟的身型柔化得更加稚嫩。Sebastian几乎有点后悔了，他舔了舔嘴唇，在脑海里搜索着推脱的借口，但还没等胆怯了的神父考虑好，Chris就几步走进来紧紧抱住了他。  
少年的吻总是虔诚得像是祈祷或献祭，他仍旧比Sebastian矮上一点，垫起脚的样子又傻又可爱，他紧闭着眼，长长的睫毛扑棱棱地抖，小狗一样吮吻Sebastian的舌尖，而矜持的神父抬手搂着Chris的脖子，手臂隔着衣服感觉到少年冰凉的脸，他摆了一下手指，大门就“哐”地一声关上，隔断了屋外的寒风。  
“Chris，别这么着急。”Sebastian推了推少年已足够强壮的肩膀，让他离开一点，而不是像只急色的猴子一样拽掉他领口上的贝母纽扣。  
但Chris却把他的神父抱得更紧，像是要揽断Sebastian的腰。他正忙着舔咬对方的颈窝，将那片斜方肌上的细腻的皮肤弄得湿润发红，并没有时间听Sebastian叹息似的抱怨。  
“你好香，Sebby，又香又甜……”少年颠三倒四地嘟囔，耸着鼻尖去闻Sebastian耳后隐约的白蔷薇的味道，他底下那根阴茎硬邦邦地顶着对方的大腿，难耐地不停磨蹭着。等永远宽容的神父终于忍无可忍地将Chris一把推开的时候，他的裤子已经被磨擦得发热。  
Sebastian用手掌抵着Chris饱满的胸肌，感觉着少年急促的、充满生命力的心跳。他跟Chris对视了一会，看那双闪闪发亮的灰蓝色眼睛凝望着他，像是要望进他漫长的生命。  
“我们去床上，可以吗？”Sebastian先避开了目光，他还保持着神父惯常的温和语气，但略微的气喘出卖了他的不平静。  
Chris乖乖地点头，如果不是他胯间鼓鼓囊囊的那一团已经高翘到无法忽视，他的神情就像是个听话的诗班员。他跟在Sebastian的后面，勾着神父的手指，孩童一样摇摇晃晃。  
他们在路过餐桌的时候，Sebastian从碟子里抓了一小把包装精细的糖果递给了Chris：“足够了吗？”Sebastian问，而Chris攥紧了他伸过来的手，“不够。”贪心的少年摇了摇头，“我要最甜的那个。”  
Sebastian侧过脸看着Chris，湖绿色的眼睛像是夕阳下的深潭，他不说话，拉着少年往卧室走，脚底下像是有些着急，棉质拖鞋的鞋底踢踢嗒嗒地落在木地板上。  
他们纠缠着扑到床上的时候几乎像是一团被猫玩过的毛线球，Chris剥一块蜜糖的糖纸似的脱下Sebastian的衣服，他抚摸过神父的每一寸肌肤，带着急不可待的兴奋和一点膜拜似的胆怯。  
Sebastian被少年的指尖弄得想笑，但他还没有开口，Chris就先一步吻住他。  
少年柔软发烫的嘴唇蹭过神父下巴上的浅沟，然后是突出的喉结，接着是锁骨中间湖泊似的深窝。Chris回想着那些“教程”，绞尽脑汁地想把一切做好。他顺着Sebastian的身体中线一路吻下去，留了一道湿润的红痕，终于落到他半硬的性器上。  
Sebastian急促地喘了一声，而Chris抬起眼盯着他的神父看， 他亲昵地亲吻Sebastian圆润的阴茎头，用略微粗糙的舌面刮蹭对方光滑敏感的茎身，他有备而来，知道怎样最能让人心焦，于是坏心眼地不全含进去，只一个劲地刺激他冠沟的褶皱。  
“Chris…”神父用那种祈祷似的语气小声呻吟，他修长的手指解开了少年领口上的扣子，然后顺着那个开口探进去，抚摸过Chris的锁骨和肩膀，最后扶在了他的后颈上。  
Sebastian小幅挺动着腰，想要将自己勃起的阴茎在Chris的嘴里插得更深，那动作像是欲求不满，少年掐揉着他细腻的大腿内侧，将他慢慢含到底。  
Chris的口交技术可真算不上好，他只会卖力地下压着脑袋，冒着被蹭破嗓子的风险不停给Sebastian做深喉。但有经验的神父现在可没精力去教导Chris这个，他正忙着半合着眼喘息，低声念着少年的名字的声音比什么都婉转。  
后来还是Chris自己摸索出方法，他的嘴唇贴在Sebastian的茎身上来回滑动，而指尖抵着囊袋下的会阴促狭地碾按，还不过两分钟，神父的低吟声就碎得像是在呜咽。  
“Chris，我要射了……”Sebastian喘息着用手去推少年一动一动的脑袋，而Chris执拗地不肯抬头，他甚至变本加厉地用舌尖反复戳弄Sebastian的铃口，舔进他顶端敏感的小孔。  
Sebastian憋了一会儿，大腿夹在Chris耳侧难耐地磨蹭，终于还是忍不住咬着嘴唇发出了一声长长的鼻腔音，绷紧身子射在了少年的嘴里。  
神父射出了三四股，可Chris仍像是要榨干他似的重重吮吸他的前端，直到真的再流不出一滴，Chris才慢慢的抬起脸。  
Sebastian还靠着枕头一下一下喘气，指尖都在发麻，恶魔对欲望的追求让它们把身体上的快感放大了许多倍。  
Chris凑到Sebastian面前，他半张着嘴让Sebastian看清他口中的精液，鲜红的舌尖在乳白色间若隐若现。  
神父已经知道对方的下一步，他瑟缩了一下，被少年吻住了嘴唇。Chris将那些浊液小口的哺给他，他微皱着眉乖巧的吞咽，还有一些从他的嘴角溢出来，好像他是只舔过牛奶碟的猫。  
“好喝吗？”Chris抵着Sebastian的额头用气音问，神父诚实地摇摇头，表情认真又无辜，而Chris的鼻息重起来，他侧过头将Sebastian流到下巴上的精液一滴不少地舔干净了，含住神父的下唇呢喃着要说些什么，却被先一步打断：“先别急着说这些，my child.”神父用指尖压住他的嘴唇，神情仿佛面对一只迷路的羔羊，“这才刚刚开始。”

12  
Sebastian驾轻就熟地从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑液和两片安全套，这时候如果Chris还说自己并不嫉妒就是假话了，直到看清那是瓶未开封的，他才稍微高兴了一点。  
“你、你早就准备好了吗？”Chris问，他打了个小小的结巴，差点咬到舌头，还在变声期的少年音色有些沙哑。  
Sebastian理所应当地点了点头：“不过我还以为我会是主动方，但是……”他用牙齿蹂躏着自己的下唇，永远淡然的神父莫名显得有些无奈，“所以你已经知道怎么做了，对吗，还是需要我教你？”  
Chris干咽了一下，他当然知道，但也只限于知道而已，他虽然在无数个躁动的夜晚无数次的想象过和Sebastian的完美结合，可谁都不能指望一个青春期的小处男第一次就能让对方感受到那些旖梦似的情动。  
于是少年只好不甘地摇头，那模样就像是只失落的小狗，他爬过去歪着头舔咬Sebastian的下巴，说话的声音像是在撒娇：“Sebby，就教我这一次好不好，我学的可快了，下一次的时候我肯定不会让你失望的。”  
Sebastian含糊地“嗯”了一声，他已经把润滑液倒了满手，空气里飘着甜蜜的玫瑰味。  
“先做扩张，这很重要…… ”Sebastian半倚在床头，岔开腿坐着，下身一览无余地展现在Chris眼前，他的表情很认真，动作却像是勾引，没有定力的少年忍不住粗喘起来，他握着Sebastian细白的脚腕，将那两条又长又直的腿拉得更开。  
Sebastian没功夫搭理这个小色鬼，他咬着嘴唇，指尖抵在自己紧密的穴口画圈，将黏稠透明的润滑液涂在上面，把它弄的亮晶晶的，让人忍不住想要去用舌尖舔一舔。  
Chris紧紧盯着他的神父，他有些丢脸的将手伸进裤子里握住了硬的发疼的阴茎，少年必须得承认，即使是在他最火辣的梦里，Sebastian也没有一次像这样在Chris面前完完全全的打开过自己。  
Sebastian已经挤进去了两个指节，他转动手腕像是在摸索着什么，Chris俯下身子亲在他一动一动的手背上，然后半跪起来将Sebastian抱在怀里，吻了吻他通红的耳尖。Sebastian侧过头主动去咬少年饱满的下唇，被对方更用力的搂住肩膀，他忽然在Chris怀里抖了一下，不连贯的细小鼻音汇成低低的哼声。  
Chris有些煞风景地轻轻拍着Sebastian的后背，像是在哄他拒绝入睡的弟弟，直到Sebastian在他耳边哑着嗓子说：“把衣服脱了。”  
神父用膝盖若有若无地磨蹭着少年难耐的胯间，他正在试着挤进去第二根手指，撑开穴口时指尖有些打滑，总是按在会阴或是尾椎下的小窝上，不过尝试了两次之后终于成功地进到了里面，Sebastian轻喘着舔了舔自己的嘴角，看Chris手忙脚乱的解开扣子，将衣服裤子团成一团扔到床底下。  
“过来。”Sebastian几乎要叹一口气，少年听话的靠近他，尺寸惊人的性器上下摇晃着几乎要打在对方的鼻尖，Chris盯着他的神父看，脸上的表情有点孩子式的傻气，混合着羞涩和掩盖不住的洋洋自得。  
善良的恶魔不会纵容少年过分的好胜心，他不去理会Chris那一脸的讨要夸赞的表情，专心给自己做着扩张，两支手指很快就把那个潮湿的软穴搅弄出叽咕的水声，Sebastian仰着脸喘息，眼睛是坠了星辰的湖，他从微颤的睫毛底下望着Chris，那神情就像是来自地狱的引诱。  
而Chris毫不犹豫地选择堕落，他在那样的眼神里很快将自己的小得意忘的一干二净，急切地去和他的神父接吻，被咬住了下唇轻柔地吮吸。  
Sebastian空着的那只手顺着Chris轮廓清晰的腰腹肌肉抚摸下去，最后拢住了那根硬热的阴茎，Sebastian握着它撸动了一会，同时歪过头轻吮少年跳动的脉搏。神父像是只甜美乖巧的小猫一样暗示着少年，他觉得自己的表达已经足够直白，可Chris仍旧没有回应的意思，只是急色地撞着他的手心，口中呢喃着Sebastian的名字。  
神父这次是真的叹了口气，他无奈地将少年推开了一点，然后张开嘴唇，勾着舌尖缓慢又鲜明的舔过自己的齿列。  
这才是一个适用于Chris的暗示，迟钝的少年终于明白了，他的呼吸粗重起来，犹豫着直起身子，而在床上缺乏耐心的恶魔粗鲁地探过脑袋，他舔弄着面前流满前液的阴茎头，促狭地让拉长的粘丝挂在自己的舌尖上，Chris低着头和他对视，咬着牙才能保证自己不爽得骂脏话，事实上Sebastian还没做什么特别的，他只用一个嘴唇裹住茎身用力吮吸的动作，就让少年想要捏着他略微凹陷的脸颊狠狠插进他玫瑰花苞似撅起的嘴里。  
但Chris得忍住，他提醒着自己不能弄伤了他的神父，用最后一点理智一遍遍的梳理Sebastian半长的头发。  
Sebastian推着Chris的屁股示意他可以做点“想做的”，而Chris克制地摇了摇头，他握着对方肩头细细摩挲，指尖向下滑过神父线条优美的肩胛。  
细碎的水声很快就盖过了Sebastian压在喉咙里的呜咽，他一边努力地将Chris兴致勃勃的阴茎含的更深，一边用手指把自己操得噗滋作响。Sebastian的小穴已经可以顺畅的容纳三根手指了，穴口被插弄的又红又软，神父慢慢从枕头上滑下来，像一块半融化的樱桃芝士蛋糕。  
Chris适时地把自己从Sebastian湿热的口腔里抽出来，用两只手捧着他的脸。少年含住神父被摩擦了许久的嘴唇，用舌尖安慰似的反复舔弄。Sebastian曲起腿夹住对方精壮的腰，刚从自己的后穴里拔出来的手指握住了Chris的性器，将满手的润滑液蹭在了上面，然后拿过一片安全套来撕开，好好地给它套上。  
“进来。”Sebastian简洁地命令着，声音却像掺了粗糖的奶油，他把Chris鹅卵石一样坚硬圆润的前端抵在自己微张的穴口，那圈软肉像是要咬住点什么似的热情地亲吻即将像个强盗般侵入进来的阴茎头。  
Chris本来想学着录像里面安慰Sebastian不用紧张，却泄气地发现自己才是那个紧张得腿抖的人。少年的手撑在神父的脸侧，Sebastian则用手臂缠着对方的脖子，微凉的肌肤贴着Chris温暖的耳朵，他的体表温度比Chris低一些，这让少年总是心疼地想要把他抱得紧紧的。  
他们用了一个标准的传教士体位。神父想到这里时忍不住要微笑，他的左脚踩在床上，另一条腿勾住Chris的身体，小腿蹭着少年的背，像是个无声的催促。  
Chris小心翼翼地挺动着腰，将自己胀疼的阴茎一点点挤进Sebastian湿滑的后穴里，进到一半的时候少年不得不粗喘着停下来，Sebastian的里面紧得要命，甬道又缠又热，而罪恶的神父根本不知道要收敛一下自己的叫声，呻吟着像是在逼迫Chris不管不顾地插到底。  
少年着急得几乎有些委屈了，他一遍遍地吻着Sebastian的嘴角，喃喃着说：“Sebby，放松一点，你夹的太紧了。”可Sebastian却故意引诱他，净说些“我不疼”、“快点”、“请求你”。  
本来就已经没剩多少理智的Chris彻底放弃了控制自己，他把手臂穿过Sebastian的腿弯，将那两条大开的长腿抬高了拉成一个更为过分的角度，少年咬着牙狠狠地一插到底，全部进入的那瞬间身体上灭顶的快感像是要将人勒得窒息，可Chris所感觉到的心理上的满足感和幸福感几乎让他眼眶发烫。  
Chris掩饰地俯下身去舔吮Sebastian的下巴和嘴唇，将神父失声般的呜咽全含在唇齿间，细细地换成一句我爱你。  
Sebastian没回应他，但也没有时间拒绝。物理性的疼痛对于恶魔来说等同于无，于是被撑开被填满的快感就更加鲜明，他像是只偷吃了一整棵猫薄荷又恰好在发情期的小母猫一样在少年的怀里呻吟，Chris直起身子的时候稍微后撤了一点，他就微皱起眉磨蹭着追过去，后穴的软肉拼命绞紧，显得又诚实又淫荡。  
Chris低声笑出来，抱紧了他可爱的神父，在Sebastian耳边承诺马上就给他，给他更多更好的，给他全部。  
Sebastian的腿架在Chris的肩膀上，腰身被折成柔软的弧，顺滑的棕发铺散在雪白的床单上，有一缕含在了嘴里，模样狼狈而乖巧。  
刚刚脱处的Chris没什么技术，只一个劲儿地追求深度和速度，他打桩似的操着他的神父，像是要把那个容纳着他的地方磨擦出火星。  
Sebastian的呼吸频率被顶弄得乱七八糟，他的腿从Chris的肩上滑落下来，无力地被少年折起来压在胸前，粉扑扑的脚趾蜷起来，Chris侧头咬住它反复舔着指甲的缝隙，满意地得到Sebastian几乎像是要哭出来的呻吟。  
“舒服吗，Sebby？”Chris像每一个争强好胜的青少年一样，对自已床上的表现分外执着，他一边狠狠操弄着他的神父，一边轻柔地啄吻那玫瑰花瓣一样娇艳的嘴唇。而神职人员从不说谎，即使Sebastian湿润的眼角、火热的软穴和几乎破碎的喘息声都直白地说明了他的态度，但诚实的神父还是喘息着回答：“舒服……嗯——”他缠抱着少年的肩膀，像是撒娇又像是讨好，“慢、慢一点，Chris，我觉得舒服……”  
少年急促的呼吸了一声，他刚要开口再说点什么，就听见Sebastian用那种被顺了毛、忍不住呼噜个不停的小猫似的语气继续呢喃，“求你慢一点……我要被你操射了……”  
最后一个词的话音未落，Chris就像是被人照着肚子猛踢了一脚，他闷哼了一声，身下用力挺动了两下，紧接着就射了个一塌糊涂。  
Sebastian抱着Chris紧绷到发颤的身体有些愣神，他感觉着少年埋在他身体里的阴茎一抖一抖地弹跳了会儿，而Chris贴在他耳边的喘息声慢慢平缓了下来。  
“Chris？”神父犹豫着拍了拍少年的后背，贴心地什么也没问，可Chris还是羞耻到把脸埋在了Sebastian的颈窝里不肯抬起来。  
少年毛茸茸的脑袋扎得Sebastian痒痒的，他憋着不要笑出声，胸腔震动却瞒不了人，Chris嗖地抬起头，他耷拉着嘴角，睫毛湿漉漉的：“我是不是让你失望了……”  
Sebastian本来真的没想笑的，但Chris的话和他几乎称得上是绝望的眼神让Sebastian觉得可爱得受不了，他笑着用力亲在Chris的脑门上，发出响亮的啵声，然后Sebastian将脸颊贴在少年的发顶，手掌顺着他的背来回抚摸：“不，不，你很好，Chris，你很好。”  
可Chris一点也没有被安抚到，他把鼻尖埋在Sebastian的锁骨上，闻着他身上白蔷薇的香味，“可我连两分钟都没坚持到。”  
Sebastian不知道少年是用什么来估算时间的，他只好亲了一口Chris通红的耳尖，“我觉得你很好，Chris，各方面的，更何况你还是第一次呢。”  
“那你呢？”Chris偷偷抬起脸来看他的神父，“你的第一次多久？”  
Sebastian思考了一会，还是摇了摇头说：“我已经忘了，过去太长时间了。”  
少年一下子更沮丧了，在Sebastian身上像只猴子似的动来动去，他们还相连着，Chris半硬的性器就在Sebastian里面又抽插了一个来回，神父咬着嘴唇轻吟了一声，他看着只顾泄气的少年，心想这比开导一百个信徒还费力。  
“是我的错。”最后无计可施的神父只好承认道，“我不应该故意说那句话。”  
话音未落，Chris就小狗一样爬起来咬在Sebastian的嘴角，“我就知道你是故意的。”他气哼哼又美滋滋的把舌头伸过去勾弄Sebastian的下唇，像是胁迫又像是祈求地一边稍稍往里顶弄，一边含糊地说：“我们再来一次吧，Sebastian，求你了，这次我会好好表现的。”  
Sebastian夹着少年的腰，低喘着坏心眼地假装迟疑，直到Chris再一次眼眶发红的时候才松口道：“可以，不过得先——”  
神父的话还没说完，床头柜上的手机突然响了，那是Chris从没听过的一段音乐，空旷又低沉的琴声像是坠落进深谷的一串眼泪。  
前一秒还柔软地拥抱着Chris的神父很快松开了疑惑的少年，他把Chris从身上推开，性器匆忙滑出后穴的感觉让两个人都忍不住抽了口气。Sebastian握着手机翻下床之前还记得亲吻了一下Chris的额头，接着他赤脚踩在地板上，就那么光裸着去了客厅。  
被晾在床上的Chris愣怔地趴了一会，他听见客厅传来的Sebastian严肃的声音，那和神父平常工作时的认真完全不同，少年翻坐起来，把安全套拿下来系好，看见地上被踢得乱七八糟的两双拖鞋。  
少年走出房间的时候还听见Sebastian在打电话，他在门口站了一会，等Sebastian说出“再见”的时候才走过去，神父正靠在桌子上出神，看见Chris走过来之后张开了手臂。  
Chris靠过去和Sebastian交换了一个软得不成样子的亲吻，然后他半跪下来，把手上拿着的拖鞋给Sebastian穿好。  
“发生什么事了？你现在是要出门了吗？”少年问，声音里有点紧张，他把Sebastian的脚腕拉高了，舔吮他突出的外踝。  
“没有关系。”Sebastian的脚趾瑟缩了一下，他把Chris拉起来，微低着头咬住少年的嘴唇，得到了小狗似的回应。  
Chris撑住桌子，手碰到了上面的糖碟，他在呼吸的间隙剥开了一颗糖，用牙齿轻轻叼着，然后凑上去和Sebastian接吻，薄薄的糖衣很快在他们的唇舌间化开，夹心是粘稠甜美的蜂糖。Chris有些纳闷地嘟囔着问神父为什么这样易化，Sebastian很满意少年的反应，这种糖是他考虑了很久才决定作为万圣节糖果分发给小孩子的，因为镇上的孩子大多都在换牙期，这种不硬也不需要嚼的糖果再合适不过。  
Sebastian解释完之后Chris感动地抱住他磨蹭了许久，再抬起头的时候却露出了一个有点不怀好意的笑来。Sebastian马上警觉起来，这个表情是他很熟悉的，从前Chris每次躲在宣讲台底下讨吻成功之后总会像这样又坏又傻地笑一会儿。  
可Chris只是用那种有点委屈的声音问：“刚才你是故意的对吗，Stan先生？”  
神父愣了一下：“是的。”他顺从的承认了错误，“我可以得到原谅吗？”  
“不行，我不能那么容易就原谅你，这可是个大问题。”Chris用鼻尖顶了顶Sebastian的，蓝色的眼睛亮得像铺满月光的海，“我要惩罚你。”

13  
Sebastian撑着餐桌，手臂已经有些打颤，可Chris在他身后剥糖纸的声音还是窸窸窣窣地不肯停下来，印着小南瓜的油纸已经扔了一地，润滑液的玫瑰香气和蜂糖的味道混合成一种粘稠的甜，可怜的神父喘息着反复说够了，可少年仍是铁石心肠地把糖果一粒接着一粒的挤进他湿软的后穴里。  
“可我觉得它还想吃呢，Sebby。”少年亲吻着神父耸起来的圆润的肩膀，中指在他无意识开合的小口里搅弄个不停，早先塞进去的糖已经被他里面的温度给烫化了，正香甜地裹着Chris的手。  
Sebastian仰着头大口呼吸，扭着腰想让少年把手拿出去，Chris如他所愿，却捏着他的两颊把沾满润滑液和糖浆的手指伸进了他的嘴里。  
“甜不甜？”Chris压低了嗓子在Sebastian耳边问，神父闭着眼仔细地吮吸少年的中指，舌尖反复舔着他的指缝。  
Sebastian把手绕到背后分开了自己的臀瓣，湿润甜蜜的小洞贪婪地张着嘴，他不说话，穴口被故意收紧又放松时发出哔剥的水声，Chris难以忍受地低吟出来，来不及戴上安全套就撞了进去。  
Sebastian短促的“啊——”了一声，接下来就是近乎崩溃的呻吟，他的腰撑不住地塌下来，弯成一个脆弱的弧线，屁股高翘着被Chris的胯骨拍击的啪啪作响，不一会就红得像是熟透的桃子。  
Chris一边用力地顶弄，一边轻柔地亲吻着Sebastian线条流畅的背，把两片美得不像话的肩胛骨吮出绯色的印子。  
“你想把翅膀放出来吗，Sebby？我想摸摸你的翅膀。”少年小声撒娇着提醒他，而神父的差点就因为太过汹涌的快感而忽略了已经略微肿起来、痒得发烫的飞行肌，Chris只觉得眼前暗光一闪，恶魔的黑色羽翼就在他面前铺展开来，Sebastian舒服地叹息了一声，羽毛细细的抖动着，显得格外蓬松柔软。  
Chris伸出手去抚摸翅膀与Sebastian身体相连处的绒毛，这让Sebastian很快发出投降似的呜咽声，他夹紧了小穴，里面还有两颗没化开的糖球顶在细腻的内壁上，随着Chris的抽插毫不留情的碾压着肠道，Sebastian几乎站不稳，大腿难以控制地颤，可Chris还在不依不饶地将他硬羽的根部舔得湿透，Sebastian只好往后靠在少年怀里以逃脱这种快感的折磨，却被对方抱得更紧，操得更深。  
少年蛮不讲理地用手捂着Sebastian的嘴，让他别叫的那么动听那么诱惑人，不过这不怪Sebastian惹他生气，这得算是Chris自己的问题了——他全部插进去竟然还得踮起脚。  
Chris一边带着一点不忿更加用力地抽插，一边恶狠狠地想早晚有一天他也得让Sebastian全程踮着脚，直到小腿打晃也不能放过。  
不过即使Sebastian不用踮脚，他也已经有些打晃了。神父口中呼出的热气几乎要把Chris的掌心打湿，少年终于在Sebastian快要滑到地上去之前发了善心，他短暂的将自己抽出来，推着Sebastian的肩膀让他转了个圈半坐在餐桌上，然后拉开神父的大腿再一次将张牙舞爪的性器插了进去。  
Sebastian几乎连喘息的时间都没有，只能缠着Chris的脖子哽咽，他的翅膀将少年包裹住又无力地垂下去，颤动时扫在Chris汗湿的身体上，像是在撩拨他更用力一点操弄自己。  
Chris用指尖描画过Sebastian左脸颊上并不明显的血管纹路，神父变成恶魔之后皮肤更加苍白，他张开眼的时候银绿色的瞳孔深邃又引人堕落，像是要把人的灵魂给吸进去，而Chris心甘情愿地在地狱里流连。  
少年着迷地看着他的神父，他的恶魔。他用最纯粹的爱意拥抱他，覆盖他，占有他。  
Sebastian倚坐在料理台上，一条腿被架在Chris的臂弯，另一条则为了保持平衡而不得不勾着少年结实的小腿，这已经是个狼狈的姿势了，可Chris还在一刻不停地操着他，蜂糖从两人相连结的地方一股一股地溢出来，在桌面和地砖的接缝积成琥珀色透明的一洼，Sebastian有些晕乎地呻吟着，半长的发丝随着Chris的耸动胡乱地遮住脸颊，却又被少年细心地掖回耳后。  
Sebastian连反应的时间都没有就已经被Chris操射了，他绷紧了腰，从铃口涌出来的精液弄脏了小腹和整齐的耻毛，他的后穴痉挛地绞紧，Chris握着他的腰快速地整根抽出又重重操回去，就这样反复抽插了几次，终于咬着牙射在了他的身体里。  
少年的精液又多又浓，白浊混合着透明的糖浆和润滑液从两人结合的地方喷溢出来，Chris却直到彻底射完也不肯停下来，他用还硬着的性器顶着Sebastian最深处的软肉用力研磨，含着Sebastian的嘴唇湿漉漉地亲他。  
等他们的呼吸都完全平稳了，Chris才恋恋不舍地将自己抽出来，Sebastian再次吻住少年的时候已经不是刚才那种只能睁着没有焦距的眼睛叫唤的状态了，他把少年带动得拼命踮脚回应，像是只卖力跳起来咬磨牙棒的奶狗。  
直到Sebastian的手机又短促响了一声，神父才将少年推开一点。  
“你很棒，Chris，非常棒。”Sebastian沉默了一会儿，终于贴着Chris的脸颊没头没尾的夸奖他，而少年骄傲又有点羞涩的垂着眼，被Sebastian抬起了下巴。  
“你现在有点困了，对吗？”Sebastian说着，声音里的冷清被一层怜爱薄薄地覆盖着，他望进了Chris的眼睛里，虹膜颜色慢慢加深，从灰绿色一直变成了深湖一般的黑。  
Chris很快感觉到了朦胧的睡意，他的心里还有点奇怪，但还不待细想就被迫坠入了一片黑甜。  
恶魔慢慢将熟睡的少年抱起来，往卧室走，内里还未清理出来的液体让他脚下打晃，但他只皱着眉动了个念头，两个人的身上就瞬间干净了。  
Sebastian把Chris放在床上，少年不安稳地翻了个身，手臂伸直了像是在找什么，他拿过旁边的枕头轻轻塞进Chris的怀里，看对方满足地将枕头抱紧了，用脸颊蹭了蹭布面。  
恶魔忍不住叹了口气，太阳再升起时，这个镇上将没有人会清晰地记得他，而少年也不例外。Chris起床时会发现自己好好地睡在家中的软床上，身体上陌生的感觉只是一个记不清内容的绮梦。  
窗外已经有清脆的鸟鸣，恶魔穿好了长袍，正准备离开，而睡得四仰八叉却仍紧搂着那个枕头的少年呢喃了一声“Sebby”。  
恶魔跳动缓慢了几百年的心脏突然漏了一拍，他咬着嘴唇背对着床上的少年，犹豫许久还是折了回去，慢慢走到床边。  
Sebastian看着在睡梦中并不太平静的Chris，从口袋里拿出那串坠了十字架和逆五芒星的玫瑰念珠，挂在了他的手腕上。  
恶魔最后一次亲吻了他的少年，终于在破晓之前消失不见，空气里缠绕着的清淡的白蔷薇香气随着第一缕阳光的照射而慢慢飘散。  
房间里只有Chris静静的躺在床上，他紧闭着眼，睫毛微微打着颤，有一颗晶亮的泪珠从他的眼角滚落下来，打湿了他怀里那个枕头洁白的布面。

—T—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you.」

14  
正午的阳光炽烈地照在教堂前的台阶上，黑色的灰石砖上落着边沿蜷曲的叶子，面容年轻的神父经过时祭袍的衣摆将它抚落到阶下的泥土上，花坛里的还未凋谢的玫瑰为此摇晃了一下翠绿带刺的枝叶。  
修女们正在洒扫大堂，看见神父后纷纷尊敬地行礼，低头时如同一群安静的天鹅弯下脖颈，神父礼貌地依次回礼，温和的嘴角像是衔着暖融融的日光。  
休息室桌面上的玻璃瓶里放置着新换的鲜花，是得到救赎的信徒的奉献，与它并排的是盛放着许多糖果的小碟，那是神父为明晚万圣节之夜所做的试用和准备。  
神父的指尖掠过糖碟和娇艳的花冠，拿起一旁简朴厚重的《圣经》，他走进告解室狭小的隔间，将深紫色的绒布挡帘拉起来，静静等待着前来告解的信徒。  
迷途的羔羊们带着不安甚至绝望陆续而来，神父温柔且耐心地辅导他们，给予信徒们道理和赦免，他念赦罪经时的声音像是最熨帖的水，有几个告解者在他说出“宽恕”时忍不住泪流满面。  
时间在痛悔和开导中缓缓流逝，前来告解的信徒变得零星，在一段极长的寂静后神父听见门轴轻微的吱呀声，他捧着《圣经》正襟危坐起来，隔断对侧有窸窣的声响，那是信徒跪在了软垫上。  
“求神父降福，准我罪人告解。”年轻的声音清晰地传过来，原本上扬的声线被刻意压低了，里面像是有隐秘的感情。  
神父微微皱起眉，他很少听见这样的语气，对面的信徒甚至把“罪人”这个词说的暗含期待。但他并没有因此打断或训诫对方，这声音让他觉得莫名熟悉也莫名不安，神父的指腹无意识的划过书脊上烫金的十字架，交界处破损的边沿硌着他的手。  
年轻人已经开始了他的告罪：“我受到恶魔的引诱。”  
神父觉得有些好笑，这不能算是个新奇的罪责，那些自以为高尚却做了见不得人的事的“正派人”总会用这句话来逃避责任。  
而对面的年轻人却继续着他的告罪：“又或是我引诱了恶魔。”  
告解室里因为暂时的沉默而令人不安，神父从微凉的空气里推算出当下的时刻，他透过隔断上半掩的小窗瞥见年轻人的身影，对方像是感应到他的目光，伸出手来将挡帘轻轻拉紧，那是一只修长的手，一串念珠缠绕在白皙有力的手腕上，坠在其上的十字架隐没在衬衫的袖口下。  
那短暂的一眼让神父变得心绪不宁，他推了推眼镜，同时示意年轻人不用停下来，神父握紧了手指，突然有些怀念挂饰顶在掌心中微微疼痛的感觉，那提醒他的来路和归宿，让他不至于迷失在别人的情感当中。“我曾爱过他，毫无希望的。”年轻人说，他将那个性别相关的代词说的很平静，像是“不得爱上同性”这条教律在他眼里只是空谈，事实上他将这句话都说得过于平淡，既没有悔恨也没有遗憾，“而他接受我却不爱我，像是上帝对世人。”  
神父舔了舔自己的嘴唇，这不是个谦逊的开端，但他过长的生涯让任何出其不意都变得寻常，他清咳了一声，提醒年轻人注意言辞，而对方笑起来，低沉的，甚至夹杂着无名的怒气。  
“你大概会以为我逾越。”年轻人深呼气着停顿了一下，像是他将要说出的话会耗尽他胸肺中的氧气，“我信仰他，Stan神父。他曾是我的主，但他放弃了我。”  
神父在年轻人的声音中突然感觉到紧张，这是他近些年来从未有过的，甚至让他想夺门而出，而对方继续道：“是我依仗自己的年少纠缠他，他放纵我，像对待任性的宠物，他也许只是一时兴起，可我误以为那是爱情。而我想了好多年才明白，其实我和那些跟他一夜情的男孩没有任何区别，只不过我们调情的时间太长了，整整十年。”  
神父猛地站起来，椅子被他带倒歪斜着撞上墙壁，巨大的摩擦声在狭小的告解室里刺激着的耳膜，但对面的人却好像没有觉察，他仍旧放慢着语速，声线像是在海水里浸泡过然后劈开来在烈日底下曝晒，“我现在还会梦见他，有时候只是一个背影，他的翅膀展开，再炽烈的阳光也透不过去，有时候是我十三岁那年，但是我抱住他，他再也不会转过头。”  
年轻人的叙述顿住，尾音像叹息又像哽咽，神父在这段沉默中深深呼吸着，他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，紧绷发白的指节握起来，短且整齐的指甲刺进掌心。  
夕阳的余晖慢慢从房间的墙壁上褪下，尘埃在最后的光束中缓慢游移，像是谁破碎的、飘忽不定的灵魂。神父和他的信徒隔着一堵薄墙对峙，最先打破平衡的是从他手中掉落的《圣经》。  
厚重的书籍轰然落地，古旧脆弱的书页经受了过分的磕碰在地上平摊开，里面常年夹着的训诫词和一张单薄的台词脚本滑了出来，神父俯下身去捡拾，纸张上稚嫩的笔迹却像是有了温度般烫得他缩回手。  
隔壁的年轻人依旧不说话，神父低着头站了一会，突然走出了隔间，他绕到另一边的挡帘前，手里握着绒布犹豫了一瞬——这不合规矩，但那又如何呢——他撩开沉重的帘布走了进去。  
年轻人仍跪在软垫上，闻声回过身望向闯入的神父，抬头的瞬间一串透明的眼泪无声滚落下来。  
神父张了张嘴，一颗跳动缓慢的心脏下落、下落，最后却像是被人接住了收在手心里，他说出这场告解中的第一句话，声音干涩又如同记忆中一样柔软。  
“Chris.”

15  
Sebastian跪下去捧住Chris的脸，青年的面容已经脱去了稚气，长且密的睫毛落在深陷的眼窝中不停颤抖，神父用指腹将他脸颊上那些滑出眼眶的水迹轻柔地擦去，但眼泪却好像溪流般不间断的流淌下来，顺着Sebastian的掌心滚落下去，直将他手腕间的脉搏都打湿。  
Chris一直垂着目光，肩膀微微耸动，Sebastian将额头抵上他的，听见青年压抑在喉咙中困兽般的呜咽，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，用力的直到门齿染上了血迹，神父将拇指顶进青年的唇缝里，让他不能再虐待自己柔软的下唇，而他用牙齿在Sebastian的指节上留下印记，却还是没能真的咬下去。  
Sebastian和Chris僵持了一会，忽然凑过去用舌尖代替了手指，他温和却又放肆地扫过青年整齐的齿列，像是笃定不会被拒绝般加深了这个吻，于是他们都尝到了咸涩和腥甜，而Chris的泪流的更急，他按着Sebastian的后颈，缺氧般汲取他口中的空气。  
神父抱着略微发抖的青年，掌心抚摸过对方已经足够宽厚的肩背，Chris细小的鼻音像是一根粗糙的线绳勒着他的心脏，提醒他那里曾有人到访。  
Sebastian被松开的时候嘴唇几乎被吮吸的麻木，青年直跪着，像祷告般虔诚的亲吻他的嘴角，双臂却越收越紧，仿佛要将怀里的神父折断了揉碎在身前。  
“你终于舍得见我了吗？”Chris像个瘾君子般用力呼吸着Sebastian身上清淡的香气，声音里裹着易碎的喑哑。  
神父的的眼镜由于青年过分的贴近硌在他的鼻梁上，这让他不得不仰起头，将领口上的那段脖颈完全露出来，Chris顺势咬住那里细腻的皮肉，他下了力气，血腥味很快充满了口腔，Sebastian只在最开始抽了口气，身体绷紧了又慢慢放松下来。  
直到祭衣肩膀上白色的缝线都被浸成了暗红色，Chris侧过头吻住Sebastian，让他尝到自己血液的味道，贴着他的嘴唇轻声说：“你知道我有多恨你吗？”  
博学的神父不知如何回答，他犹豫着伸出舌尖舔舐Chris嘴角的血迹，带着点可笑的讨好，青年接受了这个，却没有停下暗哑的质问：“或者你能告诉我为什么在五年前不辞而别。”  
Sebastian沉默了一阵，“我……我不想影响你，你的人生还很长……”他低声回答，词语间因思索而断续，Chris却打断他，“你是在说人类的生命有多宝贵吗？”青年竭力想让语气显得不屑一顾，错乱的气息却让他的胆怯和愤怒都明显的令人发笑，“所以你甚至连道别的机会都不肯留给我？”  
Sebastian闭了闭眼，他没办法给自己辩白，他是有私心的，恶魔的特质在他对待Chris的态度上体现的淋漓尽致。  
“那时候我还以为自己疯了，所有人都不记得你，除了我。”Chris像是体谅对方的无言，他将Sebastian散落在颊边的发丝整齐的掖好，温暖的鼻尖轻触对方冰凉的耳廓，“你为什么不让我也忘了你呢？”青年停顿了一下，“你应该让我也忘了你的。”他深海一般的眼睛里是暗潮与浓雾，Sebastian几乎不敢和他对视。  
“你爱过我吗？”Chris忽然轻声问道，自己却先摇摇头笑了，他像是害怕得到回答或是已经预料到一般放弃了这个问题，“你想我吗？在这五年里，你有一次想过我吗？”  
Sebastian急促地点头，但还没有出声就被含住了嘴唇。  
“我想你，每一天都在想你，我从来不知道世界上有人能这么思念另一个人。”Chris像是在梦呓，“你去哪了，Sebby，你还回来吗？”  
神父祭衣的后襟被攥紧，Sebastian听得见衣线崩断的声音，掺杂在青年从唇间呼出的嗓音里，“我曾经，那么的——”Chris哽咽着没有说完全，他弯了弯唇角，眼睛还湿润着，表情像是崩溃又像是释然，“不过今天是最后一天了，Sebby。”  
Chris慢慢松开Sebastian，他站起来，褪下手腕上的念珠掼到脚下，线绳崩断，木质的念珠四散着弹落在地上发出一阵轻松的脆响，青年头也不回地离开，深紫色的绒布挂帘被撩开又扑棱棱垂下，神父跪在重回平静的告解室里盯着一地的念珠发愣，他将那个逆五芒星拿过来握在手里，黑檀木的纹路已经被摩挲的发亮。

16  
隔间里寂静得能听清屋外柔和的风声，Sebastian无意识地拈弄着手里的挂饰，那上面雕刻的荆棘暗纹细密地烙在指腹上，带来一丝不易察觉的痛苦。  
神父在想从前的事，那真是很久很久以前，他刚穿上祭袍，身后血红的衣摆需要两个信徒才能提得平整，他将十字架挂在胸前，逆五芒星握在手里，递给他一本《圣经》的盲眼魔神忧心忡忡地提醒他不要爱上人类，另一位则摇晃着酒瓶对他做了一个意味深长的表情。Sebastian在过去的几百年里从未弄懂过那个表情的真正含义，今天却隐约觉得明白。  
他呼出一口气，突然感觉疲惫不堪，甚至连站起来的力气都没有。于是神父就这么沉默地跪在告解室里，耳边是单调且从不出格的钟摆声，滴答，滴答，而就在他陷入冥想的时候，却忽然听见了一阵匆促渐近的脚步声。  
“…Chris？”神父抬头望向无故折返的青年，只来得及叫一声他的名字，就被提着衣领猛地拽起来，他因为久跪站立不稳，打了个踉跄，被Chris一把按在墙上，狠狠地咬住了嘴唇。  
“我恨你——”Chris咬牙切齿地吻着神父，揪着他前襟的手向两边“呲啦”一声撕扯开，几颗纽扣崩落在地，衣料破裂时发出的声音像是带齿的刀刃割锯着空气，“我恨你。”青年将面颊贴在Sebastian的锁骨，努力将语气中的呜咽吞下去不显得在惹人同情。  
Sebastian轻易就能拉开Chris，却仍是像多少年前一样放任他在自己怀里胡作非为。他的喉结被青年叼住了磨蹭，那是个野兽般的举动，像是在恐吓威胁或宣示主权。  
Chris推着Sebastian的胯骨将他转过去紧紧压住，膝盖挤进他两腿之间，脚踩在下面近十厘米高的软垫上，青年已经比神父还要高了，这个姿势就像是Sebastian骑跨在对方的大腿上，必须完全踮起脚才能保持平衡。  
“把衣服撩起来。”Chris将湿漉漉的热气呼在Sebastian的肩膀，已经和布料凝固在一起的血痂因为被拉扯又开始往外渗着血珠，青年小心翼翼的舔吮，轻柔的动作与他低沉的语气判若两人。  
Sebastian的额头顶着墙壁，他挣动了一下，随即被箍得更紧，他能感觉到有咸涩温热的泪水滴落在颈肩的伤口，带来一阵沁进骨血里的疼。  
“Chris…”神父低声地劝慰他的信徒，青年却在他耳边发出制止的嘘音，细小的气流洒在神父的鬓角，吹动他的发丝，Sebastian咬着嘴唇轻颤了一下，手迟疑地拉起衣摆，Chris像是不满他的踌躇，动作粗糙地将他的祭衣提起来堆叠在腰际。  
Sebastian的长裤也很快被解开褪到脚腕，他光着双腿，黑色的布料包裹着他紧实的臀肉，Chris握着那饱满的两瓣缓慢地揉捏，然后将手绕到前面去，若有似无的按压神父胯间的性器，那里已经显出半硬的轮廓，随着青年的抚弄慢慢渗出前液来将内裤打湿了一块。  
“这么快就硬了吗？”Chris的手顺着Sebastian的内裤边沿伸进去，握住他的阴茎，神父身体上诚实的反应让青年产生了难言的兴奋，他将那层薄薄的棉布彻底扒下来，下半身完全的裸露使Sebastian不安地绷紧了身体，Chris咬着他的耳垂呼吸急促，同时传过来的是解开皮带扣和拉链的声音。  
Chris再度贴上来的时候，神父感觉到青年火热坚硬的性器抵在了他的尾椎，“Chris，停下来，不要——”Sebastian的话没有说完全，就被狠狠捂住了嘴，“安静，Stan神父。”青年用气音胁迫着对方，高翘的阴茎一下下顶撞在Sebastian的臀缝间，铃口渗出的透明粘稠的液体很快将那里涂满了，摩擦起来微微打滑，“还是你想让整个教堂都听见他们可敬的神父正被人按在告解室里操屁股？”  
Sebastian瑟缩了一下，被Chris握着撸动的性器却越发高昂，青年顺着他斜方肌的线条一直舔吮到他圆润的肩头，“看来你就喜欢这个。”Chris挺动着腰让自己的阴茎头在Sebastian湿润紧密的穴口上研磨，“如果当时我在教堂里上了你，你的主见过你那模样，是不是就不会将你带走了？”  
神父答不上来，青年看上去也不指望他的回应，Chris还捂着Sebastian的嘴，下身往他紧致的软穴里挤进一点，细嫩干涩的甬道却排斥地推拒他的入侵。神父没有出声，撑在墙面上的手却紧握成拳，Chris僵持了一会，终于将自己抽出来，插进Sebastian微张的两腿之间。  
“夹紧了。”Chris用食指和拇指捏弄神父被打湿的冠沟，得到对方喉间隐忍的低吟和并拢起来的腿。  
Sebastian腿部的线条流畅又性感，大腿内侧被磨的发红却仍夹着那根放肆的阴茎，青年用力操干那里，每一下抽插都磨蹭着神父柔软的囊袋，他的指尖挤进两人性器间那一点空隙，按在Sebastian的会阴上打着圈揉弄。  
神父将脚踮得更高，想要逃离这种磨人的快感，他半张着嘴在Chris掌心里喘息，湿润的热气打湿了青年的有力的手掌，而对方不给他躲避的可能，反而加快了速度撸动他略微弹跳的性器。  
青年将隔断他声音的手放下来一路抚摸上他饱满的前胸，探进他半敞的衣襟里掐住小小的乳尖，将它由柔软揉搓至硬挺。神父终于忍不住发出隐忍的呻吟，他仰着头，细白的脖颈后折弯出了脆弱的弧度，青年着迷的吮吻那里，沿着动脉留下一串殷红的痕迹，Sebastian被蹭弄的小腿打晃，他像个溺水者捞着救命的稻草，反手搂住了Chris的后颈，青年侧过脸来深深地吻住他，细腻地舔舐过他的齿列和舌底。  
Sebastian被这种温柔的叫人想哭的吻法弄的不住呜咽，他像是要融化了一般软得不成样子，挂在Chris的脖子或卡在抽送在他腿间的阴茎上。神父的性器根部无规律的抽缩，即将射出来的时候却有修女来询问他是让在大厅的信徒再等待一会，还是下次来再做告解。  
神父没来得及回答，Chris在他的铃口冒出一点白浊的时候毫不留情地掐住了他的前端，被强行打断高潮的Sebastian整个人都在发抖，青年却一边轻啄他的嘴角，一边用只有两人能听见的声音轻飘飘地说，“你那么热爱这份工作，Stan神父，让他们等。”  
Sebastian用尽忍耐力地让声音别那么颤抖，他说出“稍等”的时候，青年像是满意地松开了残忍的手指，神父几乎是立时射了出来，精液分几股喷出打在墙壁上，就像是一片日间的星空。  
Chris扳过Sebastian的下巴让他拗着脖子和自己接吻，他用手指沾了一点精液抹在对方的嘴唇上，再仔细地舔吮干净。“喜欢吗？”青年问，就像是当年那个想得到肯定的男孩小心翼翼地掩饰着自己的忐忑，Sebastian含着Chris的舌尖轻轻点头，鼻息浅且急促，像极了一只将要入睡的猫。  
那么，是喜欢这样的快感，还是将快感带给你的人？  
青年没有问出口，他可悲地认定了是前者，却又可笑地估求后一种的可能性。  
Sebastian虽然不知道为什么，但他能觉察出Chris莫名而来的失落，神父用指尖抚摸着青年后颈的凹陷，触碰一片羽毛般吮吸他的下唇，而Chris带着一点由痛苦转化而来的愤怒蛮横地操着Sebastian的腿，手臂拥抱的力度像是要把对方融进身体里。  
修女又前来询问的时候，Chris正把硬热的阴茎挤在Sebastian的臀缝间来回磨擦，他下流地要求神父自己拢住臀肉两侧，用最细腻光滑的地方主动迎合他的肆虐，但直到那两片肌肤被蹭得通红麻木，Chris仍没有射精的意思，他在高潮来临前总咬着牙停顿一会，用延迟的快感折磨神父或是折磨自己。  
Sebastian终于将不依不饶的青年推开一点，转过身搂住对方的脖颈，用最大的热情与他接吻，Chris握着神父细韧的腰，略微痉挛的手指炙热发烫。  
空气已经完全凉下来，教堂内点起了灯，明亮的黄光在两人头顶亮起的时候，Sebastian下意识打了个颤，他贴着Chris的身体缓缓跪下去，舔了舔嘴唇，然后将面前几乎能将人灼伤的粗大阴茎含进口中。  
Chris压抑不住的喘息在狭小的空间里越发沉重，他伸进Sebastian发丝间的手指收紧了却不肯动作，而神父卖力地吞咽着，被抵在嗓子的窒息感让他的眼角生理性的湿润着，他抬起颤动的睫毛看向青年，对方也正望着他，像是夜空永远依偎着不复平静的深潭。  
嘴里的性器猛地跳动了两下，Sebastian继续用喉咙的收缩挤压它的前端，Chris闷哼着射出了一股，却在神父被呛的哽噎时掐着他的脸颊将自己抽了出来。  
青年抿着嘴唇自慰，将余下的精液全数射在了神父的脸上，浓稠的浊液从Sebastian的眼镜上滑落，或是顺着他的面颊往下流淌，他的嘴角还挂着一点白浊，像是一朵染上霜雪的玫瑰，神父的肩膀还在不停抖动，那样子狼狈至极却又美的不可思议。  
Chris突然心疼的想要流泪，但他只是像个混蛋一样将自己整理好了，然后凑到跪着的神父耳边，忍着拥抱他亲吻他的冲动一字一顿地说：“你有一整晚的时间考虑，Stan神父，但如果你这次还是选择逃走，那就滚回你的地狱去。”

17  
Sebastian快步走在弥漫着糖果甜香的街道上，万圣节前夜的派对已经接近尾声，小孩子们提着满载的南瓜篮子像一群活泼的小鸭子被大人赶回家去，他们在远远望见神父的时候就开始兴奋地挥手打招呼，一个头上带着山羊角发卡的小女孩跑过来从篮子里摸出一颗糖塞进Sebastian的手心里，“这是你的糖果，Stan神父，你今天可真好看。”  
神父冲他们温柔的微笑，他接过可爱的小馈赠，轻轻摸了摸女孩灿烂的金发，“你也很漂亮，Tina，恶魔都会为你心醉。”  
快乐的孩子们是节日里最美好的风景，而神父穿着用以庆祝节日的白色祭衣，却是从悲伤之地回来。  
光明总有黑暗与之相对，生命也永远无法回避死亡。临近的街区有两个老人在这一天去世，他们生前都是最虔诚的信徒，神父今晨主持完教堂的庆典就匆匆赶去为他们做临终祝祷，其中一个老人一直在与死神相抗，直到他同样白发苍苍的妻子终于赶到握住他的手，老人才安详地闭上了眼。  
Sebastian越走越急，腕表滴滴答答的敲打着提醒他时间已晚，在走过一个四下无人的暗巷时，神父终于忍不住躲进去用法术割开了祭衣后襟洁白的布料。  
比月色更柔软的光亮在角落一闪即灭，恶魔舒展开纯黑的羽翅腾空而起，拍动时一些被替换了的尾羽就像风里卷着的秋叶打着旋下落，却在触地的一瞬碎成金色的粉末四散在又冷又甜的空气中。  
Sebastian很快就能看见教堂高耸的钟楼塔尖，他因为白袍过于显眼不得不飞得很高，灯火辉煌的街道是一张斑斓的地图，他微仰起头看着深沉的夜幕，像是一伸手就能拨开薄薄的云层，将所有钻石般的星辰解放出来。  
恶魔在到达教堂上空时停留了一会，抿着嘴唇望向宏伟又充满细节的拉丁十字形建筑平面，事实上他承认自己的胆怯，不论那个早已成熟的青年在或不在，情况都会令他局促不安。  
Sebastian落下来时甚至觉出些冷，银色的月光安静地披在他身上，正门上方的玫瑰窗在夜色中依旧鲜艳，恶魔没有收起他作为标志的翅膀，握着冰凉的手指走进了教堂。  
硬底皮鞋踏在地板上发出沉闷规律的脚步声，就像是一阵心律在空旷寂静的教堂中格外清晰，Sebastian没有刻意隐藏，他所过之处穹顶所悬挂的烛台吊灯被无声地点燃，暖黄色的光线昏暗又温柔地将中殿照亮。  
恶魔很早就看见青年的身影，就坐在他多年前霸占过的第一排位置上，宽阔的肩膀静静地从椅背上露出来，与脖颈相接的那一段线条几乎要和曾经那个好动的男孩重合在一起，只是更成熟也更沉稳，像是已经等了太多年。  
Sebastian缓慢地吐出一口气，他绕过了几十排整齐的长椅站到Chris身前，如同刚从宣讲台走下来靠近他的信徒。  
青年的手交握在胸前，是一个标准的祷告姿势，他若有所感，抬起头望向他的神父，海蓝色的眼睛收拢了所有光辉，“你来了。”他说，年轻的声音有一点湿润和沙哑，嘴角弯成了柔软又脆弱的弧度，“我还以为你飞走了。”

18  
Sebastian张了张嘴，背在身后的手攥紧了，修剪整齐的指甲在掌心硌出一排发白的印痕，“我很抱歉。”他说，每个字都轻飘飘的，连起来却像是熔炉里一串滚烫的黄金。  
Chris把食指压在嘴唇上做着噤声的手势，他张开手臂揽着Sebastian的腰将他拉近了搂住，脸贴在他的圣索上方，像是个撒娇的孩子，而恶魔蓬松的羽翅扑簌簌扇动着向前收合，安慰般将两个人轻轻拢在一起。  
Sebastian将手贴在Chris的后颈，那里的皮肤凉的叫人心疼，“我来晚了……”恶魔低声向人类道歉，但对方摇了摇头，脸颊磨蹭着祭衣光滑的布料，动作与多年前的那个男孩如出一辙。  
青年抬起脸朝向恶魔，表情里显出希翼，他垂着睫毛，摇曳的烛光在他的眼睑打下微微颤抖的阴影，像是虔诚的信徒正等待施洗。  
Sebastian俯下身吻在Chris的额头，赐他祝福与欣喜，嘴唇停驻一瞬，然后沿着眉心耸起的皱褶向下滑落，经过他挺直的鼻梁和新长出的细小胡茬，终于含住青年柔软的双唇。  
Chris的呼吸立刻急促起来，他半张开嘴，溺水般迫不及待地汲取着Sebastian口中甜蜜的氧气，而恶魔带着一种从未有过的渴求和青年纠缠地接吻，他托着Chris的后脑，将对方舌尖吮吸发麻的同时也被咬破了下唇。  
青年紧紧地搂着恶魔，既像是要把他折断了再无力逃离，又像是只想挽留住指间的一捧细碎的沙粒，他将掌心贴着Sebastian的腰背不停抚摸，路过翅膀根部的绒羽时指尖若有若无的勾弄，怀中细韧的身体僵硬了一下，接着不可抑制的柔软下来。  
“Chris…”恶魔呢喃青年的名字，像是将一阵失律的心跳咬在了齿间，他推着Chris的肩膀把两人间的距离拉开一点，被吮吻成玫瑰色的嘴唇上沁出一颗小小的血珠，Sebastian伸出殷红的舌头来缓慢地将它舔走了，舌尖划过整齐的齿列和微弯的嘴角，留下一道湿润的水光。  
青年的呼吸发紧，他看着恶魔摘下了圣索扔到地上，然后抬起手，从领口的第一颗扣子开始依次向下解开，指尖灵巧的拨弄过纯白的圆珠，很快就露出结实饱满的胸膛。  
Sebastian在长白衣下什么也没穿，这让他觉得有些难言的羞耻——但更为过分的还在后面——恶魔踢掉鞋子，咬着嘴唇将下装的束带一寸一寸拉开，麻布的长裤从他光裸的双腿滑下来落在他细白的脚腕。  
Chris几乎已经忍不住喘息，他的喉结滚动，海一样深邃的眼睛眯起来显得危险又渴望，而Sebastian继续着动作，他勾着内裤的边沿将被勃起的性器撑出形状的布料脱下来，然后他走到难耐的青年跟前，面对面跨坐在他的大腿上。  
恶魔不合时宜地想起他们正在教堂里，这让他本能地兴奋，却又徒劳地想将那些感情收敛起来。青年早就看穿了，他像对待一只猫似的握住Sebastian的后颈缓慢掐揉，按着他和自己接一个湿漉漉的吻。  
恶魔的翅膀窸窣地小幅颤动，硬羽剐蹭在Chris的后襟沙沙作响，青年含着Sebastian的舌尖笑起来，齿间的震动让不明所以的恶魔觉到些痒，他稍微向后撤了一点，却被更用力的箍住，Chris和他额头相抵，语气里是咸涩的笑意：“我总觉得这是在做梦。”  
Sebastian不知该如何接话，青年也并不准备等待对方的安慰和回应，他接着说，用那种混合了糖霜与细盐的声音：“我总是做这种梦，梦见我和你在教堂里做爱。”他顿了顿，像是思索又像是忍耐，“有几次是你正弹着平安歌或是垂怜曲，我把你按在钢琴上的时候还穿着诗班员的制服。”  
恶魔被人类大胆又荒谬的描述激的尾骨发麻，他凑过去想堵住Chris接下来的话，却被掐住了下巴。“还有几次是在宣讲台。”青年用拇指摩挲过他的嘴唇，像是抚摸一触即逝的蝴蝶，“上面是受苦难的耶稣像，底下是祈祷的信徒，我就躲在宣讲台下面隔着祭服给你口交，你念祷告词的声音像是下一秒就要哭出来。”  
Sebastian在Chris的掌心里急促地喘了口气，他把手探下去解开对方的腰带，将衬衫的下摆胡乱地拽出来。  
青年穿了一身非常正式的西服套装，大多数这样打扮来到教堂的信徒，都是准备好将在主的面前立下相关爱与责任的誓言。  
恶魔将它们揉的乱七八糟，把Chris完全勃起地阴茎从裤子里解放出来，硬热的性器弹跳着打在Sebastian的掌心，他被烫得颤抖了一下手指，然后将它好好包裹住不轻不重的撸动。  
青年把头埋在恶魔的前胸，隔着半掩的衣襟吮吸他挺立的乳尖，Sebastian塌下腰拉长了声音呻吟，献祭一般将自己送进对方的口中，青年抚摸着恶魔弯成一道彩虹的腰线，被按住了手背慢慢往下带。  
“插进来…”Sebastian在Chris的发顶呼着气，青年抬头就把他吻个正着：“没有润滑，你会受伤的。”他咬住恶魔软乎乎的下巴，舌尖来回舔弄上面那道令人着迷的浅痕，掐捏着Sebastian饱满弹润的臀肉和大腿，手绕到前面来想去抚慰恶魔兴奋到流满前液的阴茎，却被勾住了小指拉回到后面。  
Sebastian在青年的腿上磨蹭了一会，呢喃的声音几乎像是在撒娇：“插进来，不会受伤的…”恶魔引诱着人类，含吮他的嘴唇让他无法反驳，Chris的手被推向Sebastian的股缝，他小心的抚摸着——青年还记得自己昨天的泄愤让那里红肿的像是要破掉——却摸到满手的湿滑。  
“你已经自己准备好了吗？”Chris故作轻松地挑了一下眉毛，声音却已经被情欲烧的发哑，“你就这样去给别人做祷告吗？”  
恶魔羞愧又诚实的点头，他没有想到今天会有临时的圣事，湿着屁股祝福怎么看也不是个正确的做法，但为Sebastian的话难压激动的青年并不这么认为，他一边轻声夸奖着恶魔是个好神父，一边将中指抵着那个软的像是要流出汁水的穴口来回打转，终于在Sebastian奶猫似的叫唤里把手指挤了进去。  
恶魔的体温低得像一阵夜风，内里却滚烫得像是要将人融化，甬道的嫩肉缠住侵进来的手指一个劲吮吸，青年转动手腕找到内壁上最柔软那一点慢慢揉按，Sebastian咬着Chris泛红的耳廓小口喘息起来，整齐的头发散下来一缕垂在两人的面颊间，发梢扫过青年新冒出来的胡茬，轻飘飘的痒意顺着神经末梢传达到胸口。  
Chris捧着Sebastian的脸，拇指的指腹在他眼角浮现的血管纹路上柔软地划过，恶魔垂着扑簌的睫毛望进青年眼中，低吟声从他喉咙里隐忍地溢出来，后穴里的手指已经加到了三根，搅弄时水声分明的像湍急的溪流。  
Sebastian咬住Chris发烫的嘴唇，握住他转动的手腕慢慢将侵进身体里的手指抽出来，甬道湿热的软肉却诚实地挽留着，青年用鼻腔音询问他，恶魔的话语混着甜蜜的热气落在他的舌尖上：“我怕我会射出来…”  
Chris的呼吸停滞一拍，接着更加粗重起来。Sebastian的声音显得为难又羞涩，像是个七、八岁的孩子在承认昨晚打湿被子的并不是翻倒的水杯，他挪动着腰胯，抬起屁股来用穴口主动去找Chris硬热的阴茎。青年托着恶魔紧实的大腿，感觉着那个不停吮吸着的小穴费力又急切地咬住他的前端，然后一点一点地套弄下来，紧紧地将他完全包裹。  
过度的快感让两人都忍不住低吟，Sebastian踩在椅子横棱上的腿几乎有些打晃，Chris将手伸进他凌乱的祭衣里，从他汗湿的后腰一直抚摸上去，贴在恶魔翅膀根部的绒羽上将他按得更紧，青年略微挺动着腰让对方一点一点适应和接受，Sebastian却已经被激的不停发抖，他揪着Chris的衣领迫切地吻他，唇齿间含糊地念着对方的名字，突然在青年温柔的顶弄下闷哼着射了出来。  
Chris把还在余韵里打颤的恶魔整个搂住了，他像哄着一个小孩似的轻拍Sebastian的后背，亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，然后在对方稍微缓和一点时低声地问：“怎么敏感成这样？”恶魔一时答不上来，青年回望着他闪烁的目光，像是怕他溜走般紧紧盯好，底下的阴茎小幅地上顶，是个无声但又分明的催促。  
Sebastian支吾了一阵，终于自暴自弃地把脸埋进Chris的颈窝里，他呼吸了一会绕在鼻尖的淡淡的古龙水香味，闷闷地说了句什么，被青年像对待不听话的猫似的握着后颈拎起来对视。  
“……我禁欲了……”恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，眼神躲闪着，神情跟被抓到了小把柄还试图蹩脚遮掩的孩子一模一样，“可能是因为这个，我不知道……”  
Chris皱起眉，深埋进Sebastian身体里的阴茎却又胀大了一圈，“是从萨德伯里离开以后吗？”他看着恶魔深绿色的眼睛问，Sebastian有些慌乱地错开视线，短促地点了一下头。  
“为什么？”青年又问，他不依不饶地捏着恶魔的两颊，强迫他和自己对视，而Sebastian紧紧咬着下唇不肯回答，Chris凑过去抵在他的额头，绵密的睫毛扫过他半合的上眼睑，表情温柔着，却忽然狠狠朝上挺弄起来，恶魔像是受到惊吓的猫一样几乎要弹起来，翅膀扑棱着张开，窸窣颤动着的纯黑的羽毛显得慌张又狼狈。青年却不放过他，反而像是要贯穿他一般将他更用力地压在自己的阴茎上，用与动作毫不相符的语气重复道：“告诉我，Sebby，告诉我为什么。”  
Sebastian撑在对方肩膀上的手指蜷起来将掌心下的布料攒成褶皱的花，他听着Chris的声音，突然觉到莫名的害怕和委屈，那是他几百年都不曾感受到的，陌生的感情比情潮来的更汹涌，几乎是瞬间就把他冲垮了，惶惑的恶魔抓紧了抱着他的人，眼眶里酸涩的像是要流出些什么。  
“因为我想要你——”Sebastian呻吟着说出这句后忽然觉得如释重负，他将自己完完全全的落在Chris的怀里，贴着对方的滚烫的嘴唇，任由那些微凉的液体从眼角滑落下去，带着他的一切，沾湿了两人胸口的衣襟，“——因为我只想要你……”

19  
Chris捧住Sebastian的脸颊，拇指颤抖却温暖地划过恶魔眼角，将泪水握在手中，像是收集一串失落的珍宝，他紧紧盯着Sebastian，目光炽热犹如炼净之火。  
恶魔垂着湿润的睫毛，在青年怀中微微颤抖，他咬住Chris饱满的下唇，是在责怪他让自己如此狼狈，Sebastian已经几百年没有“报复”过谁了，方法幼稚得令人羞愧，而对方拥抱他的力度像是慢慢摇晃一个新生的婴儿，接吻时仿佛正啜饮圣泉。  
“你已经得到我了，从你的第一眼开始。”青年压低嗓音说，语气比祈祷更柔软，他缓慢地上顶，让恶魔只能靠着他急促地呼吸，“但即使是这样，你也不愿意留下来吗？”  
Sebastian胡乱地摇头，散下来的碎发被混合的泪水和汗水打湿了黏在脸侧，陌生已久的快感让他几乎无法思考，而那颗在他胸腔中缓慢跳动的心脏却像是有荆棘从内生长出来，带给他疼痛与清醒。  
教堂冰凉的空气里夹杂着滚烫的喘息声，恶魔贴在青年耳边呢喃着“我愿意”，声音单薄得吹不起一片绒羽，却能将对方的一切都轻易碾碎。  
Chris的动作像是被按了暂停键，他仰起脸望向Sebastian，过了几秒钟或是几个世纪，目光愣怔的，深蓝色的眼睛里有一片被雾气笼罩的海面。  
青年张了张嘴，却被想说的话扼住了声带，他急切地想组织语言，鼻息仓促，而恶魔忽然低下头来吻住他，将那些未出口的甜蜜或辛苦都融化进唇齿间。  
Sebastian含咬着Chris的舌尖，舔舐他整齐的齿列，用尽几百年来的温柔和热情，他在安慰他，用迟到的甜美取悦他，而等待了太久的青年忍不住索求更多，他将恶魔紧紧按在自己的性器上，贯穿他的同时献出自己的忠诚。  
Chris抚摸着对方流畅的腰线，渴求却不敢握紧，Sebastian是他的火焰，他不怕灼伤手掌，只害怕他会熄灭。  
恶魔低声地呻吟，鼻息洒在青年被咬得发烫的嘴唇，缠在对方脖颈上的手臂微微着发抖，Chris蹭了蹭他汗湿的额头，放慢了挺弄速度，指尖温柔地绕着他一缕棕发慢慢捻弄，却在恶魔稍微放松下来时扣住他的胯骨更加用力地全根插入，囊袋不依不饶地抵住他把被彻底扩开的穴口，青年甚至不允许他有一点起身的倾向，握着他侧腰的力度像是要将他揉碎。  
Sebastian收紧手指发出一声又长又软的鼻腔音，Chris侧过头舐咬他的滑动的喉珠和锁骨窝上方绷紧的筋脉，恶魔呜咽着下意识向后躲避，他扑扇着翅膀，掀起的气流扫灭了一片影影绰绰的烛火。  
青年抬起眼望向张惶的Sebastian，恶魔喘息着张开黑色羽翼时正与他身后巨大的耶稣受难像重叠，半合的眼中映出一闪即逝的光亮如同燃烧的彗星。衣料磨蹭出光滑的轻响，像是那条缠绕着夏娃手臂的蛇嘶嘶吐信，Chris搂住Sebastian的肩背，他用血液中奔腾的感情将恶魔钉在无形的十字架上，让他苦苦哀求却不得解脱。  
教堂的长椅不满地吱呀作响，过分的使用让它难以负荷，青年含着Sebastian的耳垂细细吮咬，唇齿间传出湿濡的水声，他托住恶魔衣摆下光裸的软肉，手臂肌肉猛然绷紧，抱着对方站了起来。  
Sebastian因为那一瞬的颠簸轻吟出声，Chris低沉地笑起来，手指陷进对方的臀肉缓慢地捏弄，他抱着恶魔一步步走上祭坛，借着动作在绞紧的甬道里浅浅抽插，润滑液被粗大的性器挤出滴落在铺就着红毯的台阶上，Sebastian的双腿圈着青年健壮的腰身，像是信徒攀附着圣柱，他毫不顾忌地仰头呻吟，略带哽咽的声音回荡在空旷的教堂里，沙哑甜蜜得像掺了粗糖的奶油，却比唱诗班的歌声更加动听。  
恶魔最终被放置在冰凉的祭台上，他展开的翅羽将那六支象征着信奉的鎏金烛台扫落了，歪斜的苦相与大理石台面磕碰发出警示般的重响，而青年将手垫在他的脑后绵长地吻住他，舌尖近乎羞怯地轻轻勾缠。  
Sebastian喉咙间溢出的轻哼很快带上无端的笑意，他觉得痒，无论是嘴唇还是心脏，但Chris却要惩罚他不专心，于是青年咬住恶魔的锁骨，继而是颈侧的动脉，他的吮吸下了力气，像是准备饱餐一顿的吸血鬼，这两者的确有些相像，但人类所求取的并不是某个鲜活的生命，而是恶魔的灵魂。  
他呢喃着叫他“Sebby”，身下却大开大合地操弄，Sebastian蜷起脚趾，听见自己臀肉被拍击的声音越来越密集，他的阴茎微微弹跳起来，白浊的精液随着Chris抽插的节奏从铃口一点一点的溢出来，很快淌下他高翘的性器流到两人交合的地方。  
恶魔像猫似的鼻哼里含了哭腔，射精后的脱力感让他只能在青年身下软绵绵地摊开，而Chris的呼吸急促起来，他握着Sebastian的大腿又深又快地操进去，动作毫无章法却怜惜至极。  
恶魔打着颤与青年接吻，将对方未出口的闷哼化作一声喟叹，他感觉着自己已经完全撑开的甬道被精液更加不留缝隙地填满，青年却仍任性地往里挺进，硬热的前端磨蹭着最深处的内壁，像是要沾染他的灵魂。  
Sebastian失神的眼睛逐渐恢复聚焦，他将Chris的脸压在自己的颈窝，指尖安慰地抚摸他柔软的发尾，汗湿的双腿沿着他的身体线条慢慢向上滑动，直到脚腕交叠在青年起伏的背上，终于将对方圈在其中。  
这个动作就像是伊甸园的蛇叼住象征欲望的苹果，而恶魔心安理得。  
虚伪的耶和华啊，我无意忏悔。  
Sebastian望着穹顶的圣母像与华盖上捧着圣水的天使，听着Chris在他耳边梦呓般的低喃，心不在焉地想。  
我给过你机会教他迷途知返，亦给过他机会怯懦退缩，如今这个人类仍旧逃脱不了恶魔的引诱，意愿踏足地狱如向往乐园。  
高居天堂的伪善者啊，我从来无意忏悔，人类将得到真正的信仰，堕落到我身边。

20  
月光透过穹顶的彩绘玻璃照进来，斑驳地洒了一地，高高在上的画像里玛利亚怀抱着年幼的圣婴，眼神悲悯又空洞，Sebastian与她对视了一会，慢慢将目光收回来，落到身前青年的肩膀上，那里比他记忆中宽厚结实了太多，这让他甚至想要用下巴蹭一蹭，然后将脸颊靠上去。所幸的是Sebastian控制住了自己，他只是仰起头来，方便Chris给他系好长白衣的第一颗纽扣。  
“这好像是我的又一个梦。”青年靠在Sebastian耳边低声说，他将他半抱在怀里，手掌按在他的背上温暖地摩挲，恶魔的黑色羽翼已经收回去了，祭衣上的割口也消失不见。  
Sebastian忍不住笑了笑，他把Chris推开一点，舔了舔嘴唇，声音像是摇曳的烛火飘忽却滚烫：“所以你是准备在这儿待到梦醒还是和我回家？”他已经收拾的整整齐齐，除却略微沙哑的嗓音还留着情事后的慵懒，他看上去是最完美的神父——只要他不再坐在祭台上把玩那个象征信仰的十字架。  
青年微微张大了眼，模样像是只准备摇起尾巴的大狗，Sebastian下意识用脚轻轻勾住了他的小腿，侧过头去咬对方的下唇，Chris的这些小动作和从前别无二致，包括系扣子时有些笨拙的手指和小心翼翼回吻的力度，这让神父一股脑想起太多细碎的往事。  
“我们再不走就要天亮了。”Chris抵着Sebastian的额头，眨眼时睫毛几乎能带起一阵风，他将神父从祭台上抱下来，指尖跃跃欲试地划过对方的肩胛。  
而Sebastian挑了一下眉毛：“你不是想让我抱着你飞回去吧？虽然我也很想，Chris，但你的体型会让我收到超载罚单的。”他握住青年的手指，拉着他往侧门走去，“我的车就在地下停车场里，比飞的平稳一些。”  
Sebastian的车是一辆深棕色的沃尔沃，等第一个红灯的时候他从挡板后拿出一个发圈来将头发束好，一缕不听话的碎发从他的指间漏出来，落在颊边晃荡，Chris的视线路过那里，然后是Sebastian下颌的线条，最后停在他微抿的嘴角。  
那是个欲言又止的标志，Chris在很多年前就已经记住了，神父在答应他的无理请求之前总是这样的表情。  
路灯自他们两边飞快的划过，将车内照得明明灭灭，十一月的风已经很急了，行道树的枯叶被无声地卷起又抛落，Chris转头望向窗外，车窗模糊地映出他的脸，他向后靠一点，就也映出了Sebastian的身影。  
青年突然觉得踏实，像是一颗漂泊的灰烬终于尘埃落定，那种感觉沉重得让他呼吸急促，却又轻飘飘地让他如置云端。车里安静的近乎压抑，Chris握着手指，甚至能听见自己频率过快的心跳声，他得赶紧做点什么，以免忍不住丢脸至极地突然哭出来。  
或许打开音响是个好主意，青年胡思乱想，他也真的这么做了，手指按上播放键的时候连他自己都没有反应过来，而神父像是有些慌乱地望过来，握着方向盘的手指节泛白。  
音箱里很快传来歌声，Chris刚听前奏就笑出声，他摇了摇头解释道：“这首歌是我去年参与的电影的插曲，《If You Leave》，歌词和剧本一样让人头疼。”  
Sebastian短促的“嗯”了一声，尾音压低了，莫名显得紧张，他在这一首歌上半段里好几次提议将音响关掉，青年却像意识到了什么，他望着目不斜视的Sebastian，按了一下切歌键，音箱诚实地开始播放下一首。  
“《But Not Tonight》.”Chris说，这也是他参演电影的插曲，他很快又按了下一首，《The Metro》、再一首，《Blue Monday》，无一例外。  
这时事情已经很明朗了，Chris望向驾驶座上有些动作僵硬的Sebastian，对方自暴自弃地加大力度踩着油门，惯性将两人狠狠压在椅背上，这很危险，但青年却笑得像是在和恋人坐旋转木马，他最后按下切歌键之后，少年念台词时清亮又有些生硬的声音从音箱里传了出来。那是神父离开后Chris的第一次登台演出，他演一个被恶龙打败后颓唐的王子，剧院里观众礼貌而热烈的掌声让许多年轻的演员落泪，但他谢幕时眼神一直漂浮在空气里。  
Sebastian把车停在路旁的停车带上，他们长时间的沉默，直到Chris有些沙哑地开口：“你去看过我，是吗？”他的目光有了落点，神父点了一下头。  
“那么，我演的每一场话剧你都这样录下来了，是吗？”Chris解开了安全带。  
Sebastian局促地动了动，他看着青年靠过来，呼吸中湿濡的热气铺洒在他的鼻尖，神父退无可退，他又点了一下头。  
Chris的微笑变得勉强，像是竭力忍耐着，他的声音低得仿佛一句呓语：“你知道这样做是不对的吗，Stan先生？话剧演出期间禁止录音。”  
Sebastian只好又一次点头，但动作只做到一半就被青年的吻打断了。  
“我得惩罚你，先生。”Chris含着神父柔软的嘴唇模糊地说，“因为你放弃了我演给你看的特权，舍近求远。”  
这是事实，但Sebastian没办法再点头了，青年捧着他的脸，勾住了他的舌尖，叫他一出声就是呜咽。  
音响还在尽职尽责地工作，那场话剧里的Chris念出他最后一句台词。  
“Only by your side，I‘m alive. ”

—F—


	3. A Heart for a Heart

A Heart for a Heart

·  
Sebastian现住的小独栋距离教堂并不远，这也是他说服Chris不要在路边就急急忙忙地做一个全套的理由，他下车后开始有些迟钝的紧张，开门时一刻不停地舔着嘴唇。  
永恒的时间奈何不了恶魔，Sebastian的背影几乎与Chris记忆里的一模一样，他低头时露出一截苍白的脖颈，在月光下像是细腻的大理石雕塑，Chris刚刚还在教堂里亲吻过那一段，冰凉又柔软的触感仍停留在嘴唇上。  
Chris安静地站在Sebastian的身后，他不再像很多年前的那个男孩一样撒娇地去抱神父的腰，又或者是故意给Sebastian捣乱，让他不得不暂时放下钥匙，转过身假装严肃地板起好看的脸。  
进门之后Sebastian才想起来家里并没有客用拖鞋，他五年前搬来这里之后再也没有请其他人到访过，最开始他还谨慎地维持着普通人家的配置，时间久了连样子也懒得装。  
Chris却被这一点取悦了，他脱了鞋子直接踩在地板上，露出来彩色条纹的袜子，Sebastian忍不住多看了几眼，咬着下唇有点想笑，Chris微微蜷了一下脚趾。  
“你一直喜欢这样的袜子。”Sebastian弯着嘴角说，神情温柔，下一秒又忽然觉得失言，觉得自己也许不该表现得像个念旧的老人，Chris却走过来与他靠近了，脚尖抵着他软绒绒的拖鞋。  
“你都记得吗？”高大的青年略微低下头盯着神父，像是个认真的问句，Sebastian于是仔细思索了一下，将要点头的时候却被吻住了嘴唇。  
这本来是一个一触即离的吻，Chris只轻轻摩擦了一下Sebastian的嘴角，很快就抬起脸，而神父却追了过去，舌尖带着点急于辩白的迫切，顶开了Chris的齿列，扫过他的舌面与上颚。  
“我……”Sebastian的目光飞快地从Chris的脸上划过，继而垂下眼，无意识地握紧手指，将青年的西服前襟攥出褶皱。他想说自己都记得，这是事实，但听起来却像是狡辩和敷衍。  
恶魔几乎从没有这样为难过，他喜欢诚实，但不懂得如何真挚，他在教堂里的从容是建立在人类的欲望上的，而现在情潮退去，他的感情就变得像沙滩上的鹅卵石一样一览无余。  
Chris揽住Sebastian的腰，让对方贴近了自己，抱着他向房间里慢慢挪了几步，将仍有些无措的神父抵在长餐桌上。  
这种房间结构有点怪，很少有人家愿意一进门就是餐厅，但Sebastian好像偏爱这种设计，他在萨德伯里的房子就是这样。  
Sebastian顺从地半靠着桌沿，张开腿让对方得以挤进来严丝合缝地贴着他，只是神父的祭衣下摆有些碍事，Chris将圣索解下来放在桌子上，圆扣则一粒一粒认真地解开，Sebastian几个小时前才刚做过这些，好学的青年重复得驾轻就熟。  
Chris很快就将恶魔的那层伪装剥了下来，他的手掌从Sebastian饱满的胸口抚摸下来，揉搓他已经半勃的性器。  
Sebastian发出一声难耐的喘息，他伸过手去将Chris的领带拉开，拨弄着他衬衫的扣子，把脸靠在他健壮的肩膀上长长地呼吸：“Chris……去床上……”Sebastian低声呻吟，青年握着他的性器轻柔地撸动，但这只会让他觉得更加难耐。  
Chris并不说话，他吻了吻恶魔的额头，手指划过会阴，挤按柔软的囊袋，Sebastian不自觉地想要蜷起腿，却被顺势拉高了架在臂弯。  
Sebastian急促地吸了口气，手上失了力，一下将Chris的纽扣拽下来一颗，他将那颗不太规则的扁平贝母紧紧压在掌心里，而青年挺动着腰，用高翘的阴茎隔着裤子一下下地顶撞他。“Seb…”Chris垂下眼轻声呢喃，他几乎把Sebastian操开了，性器前端裹着西裤光滑的布料强迫性地半挤进对方软热的小穴里，紧致的环肉顺从地嘬吮着他，却又因为过度的摩擦而不时抽缩。  
Sebastian仰躺在桌面上，绿眼睛里像是含着氤氲的热气，浓密的发丝随着身前人的耸动而胡乱地铺散开来，他的指尖紧扣着桌沿，下巴扬起露出脖颈那段修长的线条，Chris俯下身去叼住他的喉结，舌尖沿着轮廓舔舐打转。  
“抱着我。”Chris简短地命令，声音因为压抑着情欲而显得低沉，恶魔在他身下打了个颤，伸过胳膊去缠住青年的颈项，光滑的手臂内侧擦过衬衫领口与皮肤的交界，他将手按在Chris健壮的背上，将他的西服外套揪出一朵褶皱。  
Chris奖赏式地舔咬Sebastian的嘴唇，托着他的后腰将他一把抱了起来，青年的性器也因此进入得更多，交合的地方已经泥泞成一片，他们已经分辩不出是恶魔湿得像是要流淌出蜜来，还是Chris的前液已经洇透了裤子。  
Sebastian发出一声脆弱的呜咽，他有些难堪地将脸埋在Chris的颈窝里小声喘息，双腿却紧紧夹住了青年精劲的腰，他向前凑近着身子，臀部不自觉地小幅摆动，显出毛躁的欲求。  
青年低哑地笑出声，借着走动的颠簸变本加厉地折磨着怀里的人，他的右手滑下去抵在Sebastian被撑开的穴口上，中指顺着缝隙插进两个指节，可怜的恶魔几乎要弹起来，他缩紧甬道、徒劳地想将那截手指挤出去，而Chris直到与他一起倒在卧室的床上才肯放过他。  
不过这只是暂时的，Chris居高临下地望着Sebastian，恶魔牛奶似苍白的皮肤几乎要融入床单里，他在微微发抖，长时间的禁欲使得他更加敏感与渴望——不仅是对于性的，更是对于Chris本身的。  
而青年早就注意到了这点，他逆着昏暗的灯光在恶魔身上遮罩出阴影，故意慢条斯理地一件件脱下衣裤，Sebastian盯着Chris动作，在看到对方勾下内裤弹出来的粗壮性器时，他伸出舌尖来将嘴唇舔的又红又湿，他不是故意的，但这个小举动让Chris立刻沉不住气地压了上来。  
Sebastian有点迷茫地看着Chris，对方的表情凶狠而性感，这让恶魔甚至忍不住地探下手去自慰，而青年却将他的手腕拢在一起拉高了，抽过一旁的领带将它们绑在床头柱上。  
“Chris？”Sebastian像一个奶油卷似的被翻了半圈，Chris吻过他交叠的手与绷紧的小臂，咬住他的耳垂吮了吮，这时候床头柜上的电子表“滴”地轻响了一声，表盘的数字跳成整点。  
“我们还有很长时间。”Chris从侧面用臂弯捞起Sebastian的一条腿，他扶着自己胀得发疼的阴茎在对方半张的穴口磨了几下，然后在恶魔的低吟声中慢慢慢慢地顶了进去，“这才刚刚开始。”

·  
从恶魔变回人类时总会有一些副作用，Sebastian在先前的几百年里都不认为那点眩晕值得一提，但这次他觉得自己可能直接晕过去了一阵。Chris插入时所带来的满足感像是难驯的海浪，而他在情潮中无助地载沉载浮。  
Chris注意到了恶魔那一瞬间的失神，但他并没有停下来，反而更加用力地顶弄起来，他没有全根没入，这令Sebastian又痒又空虚，而体位使得Chris微翘的顶端一下一下刮着他的甬道侧壁，偶尔蹭到腺体就是一阵强烈的刺激。  
Sebastian咬着枕头角发出闷闷的呜咽，他的腿被Chris抬高了，圆润的脚趾绷紧了张开又很快蜷缩起来，他因为被缚的双手而不得不挺起胸，右侧挺立的乳尖被床单磨得通红，饱满的肌肉因为猛烈的动作而稍稍晃动。  
Chris半俯下身去用手拢住恶魔左边的胸肌，他提醒过自己要有点技巧，至少是先轻柔的爱抚一会儿，但当他真正摸上那片肌肉，之前的自我暗示就都抛到床下去了，Sebastian柔软的乳肉像是要溢出他的指缝，青年几乎是立刻骂着脏话收紧了手指，只坚持着挤进一半的阴茎也猛地全部操了进去。  
恶魔被顶得向前耸动起来，他断续地叫着“停”或是“不要停”，语调里带着可怜又叫人头脑发热的哭腔，Chris将他翻成仰卧，用嘴将那些迷惑人的声音堵住，一边抓揉着他的胸部，一边带着狠劲地操他。  
实木床柱很快发出不堪负重的吱呀声，但Chris的喘息和Sebastian的呻吟压过了它，青年直跪着，肩上架着恶魔的双腿，他歪着头在对方的小腿内侧留下一串深色的吻痕，鼻尖的细汗滴落下来，落在身下人赤裸的皮肤。  
Sebastian被操弄得几乎只能发出无意义的单音，他的后腰略微悬空，下腹因此绷得紧紧的，甬道湿热的内壁颤抖地绞紧了在其中进出的性器，他一抬眼就能看见Chris粗壮的阴茎在他身体里不停抽插，肉体拍击出羞耻响亮的“啪啪”声，对方小腹上蜷曲的体毛被弄得湿漉漉的，磨得他的臀瓣又痒又疼。  
但恶魔没办法对这点小折磨进行抗议，甚至是Chris先一步发现他已经射了出来，青年在他的铃口溢出浊液的时候就放慢了挺动的速度，故意将Sebastian的高潮时间拉得更长。  
Chris用饱满的阴茎头浅浅磨蹭Sebastian的穴口，那张可怜的小嘴已经软得闭合不上，滑液被打成细沫从他们的交合处缓缓流下来，同时淌下来的还有Sebastian的精液，它们像是被操出来似的一股一股从恶魔嫩红的铃口滑落，Chris收紧手臂将他抱紧了，听他无意识地重复叫着自己的名字。  
Sebastian从未经历过这样混乱的快感，他在Chris身下发着抖，直到对方顶着他的额头说了几遍“别哭，Sebby”他才意识到自己在流泪，而青年吻过他的眼角，又去吻他的嘴唇，于是恶魔尝到自己的眼泪。  
Chris又抽弄了几下就射在了Sebastian的身体里，浊白的精液沾满了恶魔的股缝，青年用力抱着他，听见对方小声说：“Chris，松开我……”  
Sebastian喘息着低声呢喃，在每两个单词间发出丢脸的抽噎声，而Chris只是用舌尖舔了舔他的下唇，然后慢慢顶弄着他偶尔抽动的甬道，将脸埋在他的肩窝，像是有些欲言又止。  
Sebastian知道这代表什么，他侧过头去亲了亲青年的耳廓，声音沙哑又温柔：“我想抱着你。”  
Chris突然觉得委屈，他忍不住像个小动物似的呜咽了一声，将Sebastian手腕上绑着的领带拽开了，露出玫瑰色的印痕，青年将嘴唇贴上去，他系的是一个很容易挣开的绳扣，但仍是牢牢地将恶魔困住了。  
“我爱你。”Chris忽然说，他将自己撑起来望着Sebastian的眼睛，表情青涩却深情，像是有海水在他眼中泛着粼粼的光。  
而Sebastian下意识避开了Chris的眼神，却又在青年失落下来前回望过去，他咬了咬嘴唇，显出为难和决绝，然后他推着Chris的肩膀示意两个人坐起来。  
“我……这、这会有点奇怪……”Sebastian凑上去吻了一下Chris，接着他深深吸了一口气，在青年询问的目光中将手掌捂在自己的心口上，再次抬起的时候，Chris看到有一团金色的光被恶魔的掌心托着。  
“你——”Chris看清了那团缓慢跳动的光芒是什么，他惊慌失措地想要阻止Sebastian，却听见对方发出噤声的“嘘”。  
恶魔小心翼翼地向青年靠过去，手中的东西在移动时洒下一路细碎的光斑，他将手轻轻按在对方的胸口，而Chris立刻感受到一阵令人战栗的窒息，像是混合着绝望与希望的风几乎要吹垮他的灵魂。  
“你知道我的一切都不能算是自己的……”Sebastian轻拍着Chris的背，他等对方完全缓过来之后垂着眼说，他的语速很慢，也不肯与青年对视，像是正在艰难地思考，“这是我唯一能给你的。”  
恶魔俯下身去将嘴唇贴在Chris急促起伏的胸前，那里逐渐显现出来一个黑色的心脏轮廓，那上面缠绕着带刺的荆棘，也燃着漆黑的火焰，像是一个图腾。  
“这是你的心脏。”Chris的声音嘶哑，他握着Sebastian的手，掌心热得像是要把对方融化。  
而Sebastian点了一下头，他不说话，只闭起眼把自己塞进Chris怀里，感觉着对方的手臂收紧了，再不松开。

—F—


	4. Minor Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i want for Christmas is ——

Minor Cuts

·  
行李箱的轮子磨在起伏不平的灰石砖路上，滚过接缝时发出磕碰的响声在空旷的街道上显得格外明显，Chris抿着嘴唇将它整个儿提起来，以防过度的颠簸使箱子不堪重负地散了架。  
这是他第一次在南半球过圣诞节，湿热的空气和橱窗里的假雪花代替了寒风与暖融融的烛光，但节日欢乐的气氛不论在哪里都大同小异，让人愉快的圣诞糖果和姜饼的甜香弥漫在每个角落，街边的店铺里循环播放着《Jingle Bells》或是《Silent Night》，Chris听得久了，跟着旋律低声哼唱起来。  
转过街角之后他望见在路灯底下等着的人，这时候天已经完全暗下来，小雨淅淅沥沥的从昏黄的光线中飘落，Sebastian打着伞，朝向他，把手从兜里抽出来摊开，像是要给谁一个拥抱。  
Chris越走越快，后来甚至是用跑的，但当他气喘吁吁地停在Sebastian面前准备好被扑个满怀的时候，对方却只是贴心地接过他手中的西装袋。  
“我刚到，你不用那么着急。”Sebastian把伞举高，映着灯火的绿眼睛荡漾着笑意，于是深感自作多情的Chris气哼哼地把帽子摘下来扣到对方发型整齐的脑袋上，捏着帽檐将那个NASA的标志转到后面，同时凑过去吻住了微皱着眉的神父。  
Sebastian仰起头回应过于孩子气的Chris，将手从外套的下摆伸进去揪住了他薄薄的汗衫，指节贴着那偏高的体温。

·  
“这么说你一会儿就要回去了？”Chris垂下眼，失落的像是只耷拉着尾巴的大狗，Sebastian的胳膊上还搭着防尘袋，闻言只好有些费劲地抬起来摸摸他的脑袋，像对待二十年前的那个孩子似的安慰他，“我在家等你回来。你知道的，明早有庆典。”他说话的时候眼里像是有一片灌满蜂蜜的湖，Chris望进那里，这才不情愿地点了一下头，手探到袋子底下，勾住了对方的小指。  
Sebastian下意识挣了一下，却立刻被更紧的拉住，Chris带动他晃晃悠悠地摆动手臂，撇着嘴耍赖的样子让Sebastian有些怀疑这个大个子的真实年龄是不是只有十三岁。  
他们沿着小路走，酒店的正门很快出现在视野里，它前方广场上搭建的临时舞台上有乐队在演奏着圣诞歌曲，不远处有一棵缠绕着彩灯的大圣诞树，金色的星星挂在顶端熠熠生辉，许多人在它底下自拍、合影，手机屏幕映照出他们脸上的笑容，幸福和愉快以此为媒介传染着所有人。  
Sebastian扭过头去看Chris，发现对方也正看着他，神父微笑着将手里的伞递过去，同时仰起脸用嘴唇蹭过Chris下颌上整齐的胡茬，然后他用食指和中指夹着银色的房卡挥了挥——那是刚刚从Chris的口袋里顺出来的——“你还记得房间号吧？”  
Chris“嗯”了一声，他朝着Sebastian的方向闭上眼，极其少女心地微微撅起嘴，正直的神父忍不住失笑地摇摇头，但还是在《This Gift》的歌声里用卡片抬起了Chris的下巴。  
·  
Chris和女伴在大厅接受了简短的采访，他们避开几个娱乐记者在电梯口道别，然后朝相反的方向走去。  
直到楼道里再没有其他人的身影时，Chris才敲了敲自己房间的门，然后他听着慢慢清晰起来的脚步声，像从前那个男孩似的按耐着在脚垫上团团转。  
房门总是很快就开了，Sebastian站在里面，神情平淡又温柔，Chris走进去，落锁的时候小心翼翼的，像是怕惊惶了一场甜美的梦。  
Chris回过身的时候Sebastian已经在往卧室里走，他几步追过去，从后面紧紧抱住神父柔韧结实的腰，神父自然地扭过头来和他接吻，反手楼着他的脖子，姿势别扭又缠绵。  
“只有一个小时了，Chris，你不是还要试一下衣服吗？”Sebastian贴着Chris嘴唇说话的声音几乎像是在低吟，对方耸着鼻尖闻他耳后的白蔷薇的香味，嘟嘟囔囔地说自己那都不想去，就想这样抱到天荒地老。  
神父失笑地在Chris怀里转了个身，仰起头轻轻亲在他的面颊，手却不老实地伸进他的衣服里，贴着他强壮温暖的身体一路抚摸上去，将他的上衣乱七八糟地拉高了脱下来。  
Chris低头看着他的神父在自己的胸膛上吮出湿润的红印，耳尖从棕发里露出来，像是一丝雪线，他用指腹来回划过那里，看它慢慢红得像是染上了玫瑰的汁液。  
Sebastian的手指熟练地解开了Chris的腰带，金属扣落在地毯上发出沉闷的响声，Chris很快就被剥的只剩内裤，Sebastian的手被握住了隔着一层布料压在他胯间高翘的一团上。  
“这一层不用脱下来吗，Sebby？”Chris刻意压低的声音显得过分暧昧，他在神父的唇角呵着气，而Sebastian一边侧头用嘴堵住了他，一边缓慢地揉按着手底下越发坚硬的性器。  
“不用。”神父忽然用假装遗憾的语气说，他在Chris闷哼出声的时候停了手，不等对方抗议就勾着他的内裤边沿将他拉进了卧室，语气里促狭的笑意明显到令人心里发痒。  
·  
Gucci的黑色西服套装已经被拿出来挂在试衣镜前，细长的领带摊平在床上，Sebastian松开Chris，从床头柜上端起一个小碗，圣诞布丁的甜味从里面飘散出来。  
“想尝尝吗？”神父贴心地将甜品匙递给旁边只穿着内裤的Chris，对方挑了挑眉接过来，从碗里挖出一点送到Sebastian的嘴边，神父伸出舌头来将它舔干净，还没等他评价一下口感，就被Chris歪过头吻住了，“很甜。”Chris回味般咂了一下嘴，“不过没有你甜。”  
Sebastian习以为常地耸了一下肩膀，很快把布丁吃完了，等他咬着小勺抬起头却看见赤身裸体的Chris正叉着腰看他。  
“你难道在等着我帮你穿衣服吗，Chris？”神父的声音里像是带着小小的抱怨，但他还是将手里的东西放下，把衣架上的白色衬衫拿下来提着两襟打开，“我记得你六岁的时候就不需要大人帮你系鞋带了。”  
“我今年五岁，亲爱的Stan先生。”Chris故意呼扇了一下长睫毛，黏糊糊的语气里像是搀着半融化的巧克力，他抬起胳膊让Sebastian给他穿上左边的袖子，“圣诞节的好孩子名单上会有我的名字吗？”  
神父咬着嘴唇仔细地把衬衫的纽扣系好，最后一颗很不配合地打了两次滑，“我只认识Satan（撒旦），跟Santa（圣诞老人）可不太熟。”他说着，拿起了一边的长裤，抬了抬下巴示意Chris坐到床上去，“不过我猜你在地狱的名单上大概会标明‘特别淘气’。”  
Chris露出一个讨人喜欢的坏笑来，在Sebastian给他拉上裤链时有些下流地用腿间鼓起的那一团磨蹭神父细腻的掌心，“是因为我把他最偏心的恶魔给拐跑了吗？”Chris凑过去咬上Sebastian的嘴唇，握着他细韧的腰线往柔软的床铺里倒去，认真的神父却单手撑在床上，另一只手揽住Chris的后颈让他的背与床单保持着一定距离。  
“衣服该皱了。”Sebastian假装没看见Chris可怜兮兮的眼神，他亲在Chris的眉间，将人整个儿拉起来坐好，“双交叉结还是温莎结？”神父拿起一旁的黑色领带，手臂绕过Chris的脖子，而对方借此机会狡猾地把他抱起来压在试衣镜上。  
“双交叉结还是温莎结？”Chris贴在Sebastian耳边重复着他的问题，推着神父的胯骨让他在自己和镜子之间转了个圈，然后将那条领带从他手中轻轻地抽出来。  
·  
最后Chris选择的是单套结，那还是他小时候Sebastian教给他抓兔子的，不得不说Chris是个好学生，那个绳结美观又结实地系在了神父的手腕上，不知比当年他绑出来的好看了多少倍。  
“放松一点，Sebby，你也不想弄湿我的裤子，对吗？”Chris挺动着腰将自己硬热的性器慢慢顶进Sebastian紧致的后穴，他盯着试衣镜里神父半张着嘴喘气的样子，低头吮吻他颈侧跳动的脉搏，“看着你自己，宝贝，别闭眼。”Chris低声劝哄他，神父有些茫然地抖着睫毛望向镜子，完全看清时却忍不住发出一声呜咽。  
Sebastian的下半身完全光裸，屁股上还被打出好几个微微红肿的手掌印，Chris却只拉开了裤链，一边往里操弄着，一边抓揉他弹润的臀肉。  
神父勃起的性器将被压在小腹上，他的上衣被推高到锁骨，饱满的胸肌紧贴着冰凉的试衣镜，已经被舔弄的湿漉漉的乳尖不停蹭着光滑的镜面，Chris将手挤过去，用食指和中指的指节夹住了捏弄，他的衬衫袖口摩擦过Sebastian乳晕上的齿痕，神父舔着嘴唇呻吟，呼出的热气将面前蒙上一层薄雾。  
“这算是我的圣诞礼物吗？”Chris用一只手握着Sebastian反绑着的手腕将它拉高了按住，滚烫的前端抵着甬道深处的软肉狠狠碾弄，“我已经完全拆开它了吗？”  
神父胡乱地点头，额头渗出的细汗滑落下来将他的眼角都打湿了，他在Chris第二次故意戳在内壁里的一点时闷哼着射了出来，精液像是被操出来似的从铃口一股一股流淌下来，将前面的镜子弄得乱七八糟。  
延迟的快感将Sebastian激得不停打颤，他握着手指，整齐的指甲将Chris的手背挠出几道渗血的印痕。  
Chris轻轻抽了口气，将脸埋在神父带着白蔷薇香气的颈窝里低声笑出来，他听着Sebastian软乎乎的呻吟声，加紧在那个又湿又缠的小穴里抽插了一会，终于粗喘着射在了最里面。  
·  
等Chris给他的神父做清理的时候，Sebastian才注意到了他手上的几个小伤口，“这是我弄的？”他在床上坐直了，将Chris的手拉过来，用嘴唇蹭了蹭那旁边发红的皮肤，小心翼翼地像是对待一片易碎的雪花。  
Chris却摇摇头，然后在神父有些疑惑的目光下靠过去吻住他：“小猫弄的。”  
·  
圣诞酒会很晚才结束，Chris回到酒店时Sebastian早已经离开了，他有些低落的趴在床的一侧，枕头上仿佛还有神父发间温和的香味。  
他抱着枕头深呼吸了一会儿，一抬眼看见床头柜上躺着的小卡片，那是张不太合格的圣诞贺卡，正面用黑色签字笔画了一棵丑的可爱的圣诞树，Chris当然知道这是谁的手笔，他忍不住微微笑起来，翻过卡片来，背面是让他心里软得要化开的三个字母。  
·  
“mew.”

—F—


End file.
